American Wasteland
by TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: In Midvale, there are only so many things you can do. Among those things, there has been one clear favorite; skateboarding. For Lena Luthor on the other hand, her hobby is watching the best skater in town. Kara Danvers has captured her attention and Lena is determined to talk to her. Eventually. Lena's only obstacle is the awkward and occasionally nerve-wracking. supercorp.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again friends! im back with another one for ya. if you know where the title comes from, we are now best friends. Lena and Kara are teenagers in midvale together in 2019. every character in this is at least kinda like me so i guess its like youre getting to know me almost. anyway, hope you enjoy this! comment if you feel like being nice and message me if you have ideas or something! until next time!**_

* * *

Lena stood outside the Midvale skate park. It was another cool day in town and people of all ages filled the park, but only one had Lena's attention.

Kara Danvers was in the corner practicing on a rail. She looked like the typical skater. She was wearing Vans head to toe, as if the store threw her up. Her hair was long and pulled into a ponytail. She was drenched in sweat, obviously struggling with the trick she was trying.

Lena was intrigued because after every try, Kara simply smiled and tried again. _Never heard her curse anyway _

Lena leaned against the fence surrounding the park, her head supported by her hand. Lena was so captured by Kara that she didn't notice anyone coming behind her

"Really Lena, get it together girl. Go talk to her." Lena's friends Sam and Jess walked over, Jess laughing behind her hand, a smirk on Sam's face.

All three were dressed similarly, they shopped together after all. H&M being their store of choice. Just your three average American teens.

Lena put a stray strand of hair behind her ear "I don't really know her Sam. I can't just go up and start talking. What if I scare her?" Lena was definitely unsure of herself in the area of social interaction.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Lena's hand, pulling her into the skate park where Kara was determined to land the trick even if her board snapped.

"Well lucky for you Jess and I did the hard work. We are friends with Winn and James now, which gives us easy access to your walking Vans advertisement" the three got closer to the cluster of people in the corner.

Lena had seen Kara and her friends around school, having had a crush on Kara since 8th grade. With 10th grade on the horizon, maybe things would be different.

Winn and James sat against the fence, drinking bottled water and talking amongst themselves. In the distance Lena could see Nia skating the bowl on the opposite side of the park.

Lena looked ahead and saw Kara, a sudden surge of confidence filled her.

Sam waved at the two boys by the fence, who waved back enthusiastically.

Sam pulled up to the pair with Lena and Jess behind her

"Hey boys. Hope you weren't having too much fun without us. I brought another friend of mine too. This is Lena" the boys stood up

Winn spoke first "Hey Lena nice to meet you. And nah we were just taking a break. James and I were gonna try a new trick off the 3 set over there"

Sam put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet

"One of these days I'm really gonna have to learn to skate. It looks like a lot of fun" James nodded while taking a sip from his bottle.

"Me and Winn could show you if you want. Though Kara is an awesome teacher." Lena couldn't help but look over at Kara, who finally after what had felt like hours, landed the trick she was attempting. Once she was on the ground Kara got off her board and laid on the ground, her chest heaving and covered in sweat, though it was hard to miss the bright smile on her face

Lena could faintly hear the two boys call for Kara who looked over and gave a thumbs up

Sam looked over at Lena then grabbed the boys.

"Why don't you guys show me and Jess how to ride these things. Sorry Lena looks like you'll have to ask Kara. bye" the group was gone, leaving Lena standing like a deer in the headlights.

Kara began to walk over to her, and Lena couldn't help but start to panic a little.

Kara came over and waved, her smile bright and kind.

"You're Lena, right? I've seen you around. I'm Kara" Kara put her hand out to shake, which Lena grabbed nervously, taken aback by a teenager who preferred to shake hands rather than a wave or or something.

"Yeah. I've seen you around too" Lena bit her lip, hoping her anxiety wasn't completely obvious.

"Have you ever ridden a board before?" Kara set the board on the ground in front of Lena.

She shook her head." Not really."

Kara put her hand out "well lucky for you I'm a great teacher."

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and stood on the board. If it weren't for Kara she would've already fallen down. Kara's hands were rough but warm and Lena couldn't help but notice and file it away in the list of things she likes about Kara.

"Alright just hold on to me and balance" Kara began to walk anger Lena held on tight. They neared the end of the park.

Kara was smiling right at Lena and it made her feel fuzzy inside "great! Now I'm gonna turn left. Tilt your feet back"

Lena did as she was told and managed to turn the corner. Kara cheered for her and Lena couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"You're a natural Lena! You'll be doing kickflips in no time"

Lena Couldn't help the laugh that snuck out "let's not get carried away yet"

Lena looked up from her feet and looked at Kara, who was steering them through the park. Lena looked at all the little details of her face.

The light freckles around her nose, the little scar above her eyebrow, the way her blue eyes looked a lot like the sky.

After a quick lap around the park, Kara pulled them to a stop. Lena stepped off and Kara motioned for her to follow.

Kara set her board up against the fence and sat on the floor. She patted the spot next to her and Lena took it.

"That was fun huh?" She asked

Lena smiled "Yeah. You really are a great teacher. Have you been skating for a long time?"

Kara learned her head against the fence and thought before answering.

"Since I was about 11 or 12. My cousin got me a board as a gift, and I've been hooked since."

"That's the first time I've ever ridden. It went a lot better than I thought"

Kara bumped her shoulder "gotta give yourself some credit. You did great. If you want, you could come by tomorrow too. I'll be here the same time and we could practice some more"

Lena felt like she might explode with excitement but hoped she played it cooler than she felt inside.

"That sounds fun. I'd like that" Lena leaned in closer to Kara who smiled down at her.

"Did you wanna stick around? Brainy's coming by. He helps me film clips. Might help you learn a few tips" Kara winked at her and Lena swooned a little.

"Yeah I'd love to"

Lena spent the day with Kara and her friends. Nia was a year behind them In School. She learned how to skate from Kara and vouched for her teaching skills. James and Winn were Kara's original skate friends. Winn even has an app full of the best skate spots in town.

Brainy, whose real name apparently no one used, took the video for all of them. A little socially awkward but behind a camera he was the most confident Lena has ever seen him.

Each shot was thought out even when he didn't have the time to plan it. He was gifted really. Kara hit a few "lines" (James told her that one) around the park with Brainy following close behind.

Kara exuded confidence. On and off the board she was a force to be reckoned with. Even to Someone like Lena it was obvious she was a cut above the rest.

It seemed effortless, each grind and flip. She commanded your attention just by her presence. She was amazing and if she was in deep before, Lena was really lost to Kara's charm now.

After a few hours, Kara calls it a day. As the group split up, Sam and Jess shot Lena knowing looks and left Kara and Lena to themselves.

"I'll walk you home" Kara broke Their silence.

Lena was caught off guard but nodded and began to walk. The sun was beginning to set.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun." Lena played with her hair

Kara held her skateboard to her chest

"I'm glad. I was scared you'd get bored watching us. Maybe one day you'll join us though huh?" Kara lightly nudged Lena.

"Maybe. As long as you keep teaching me like you were"

Kara nodded aggressively

"Definitely."

The pair continued walking for a few more minutes when Lena's house came into view. Lena got to the door and unlocked it.

"Thanks for walking me home. And for today"

Kara saluted her with her wide grin that seemed glued to her face.

"No problem Lena. See you tomorrow?"

Lena nodded "Wouldn't miss it"

Kara stepped back and waved goodbye. Lena watched, biting her lip as Kara ran off, throwing her board on the street and pushing away.

Lena watched her until she turned the corner. Her crush on Kara was way deeper than before. Lena closed the door and walked to her room.

The house was quiet except for the sound of her feet on the hardwood floor. The Luthors lived modestly. Her father Lionel was a Senator for California and was away for work. They owned a tech company but with her father busy Lex took over. He immediately moved it to Metropolis, leaving Lena and her mother in Midvale.

The Luthors adopted Lena when she was 4 and they were really all she had ever known. They were not a bad family to live with, really the opposite. Lena never grew up wanting for anything, they took vacations together. The holidays were always spent with each other, regardless of work. They were her family, point blank.

Lillian wasn't a cold parent, but she wasn't really there ever. Lena knew she loved her; Lillian tells her all the time. But it's hard to feel it when she's always gone, only making appearances at parent teacher conferences and comes home long after Lena has gone to sleep. She guessed helicopter parent was an appropriate definition for her adoptive mother.

Lillians a researcher for the local university and was rarely home. This left Lena mostly to her devices. Which meant playing music and high volumes and eating junk food for dinner.

Lena walked to her room and flopped on her bed. She finally talked to Kara. And it was better than she had hoped. Lena couldn't help it anymore, she grabbed her pillow and squealed as loud as she could into it. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

As Lena let out her excitement, her phone began to vibrate. Lena reached into her pocket and saw Lex wanted to facetime. She just had to answer it and tell him everything. Lena pressed the button and the phone was way too close to Lex's face.

"Lex, I don't want to see your nose hairs dork. Back up" Lena laughed

There was some shuffling when Lex backed up and was in full view. He was a few years older than Lena, in his mid-20s. Poor guy had started to bald recently though and couldn't escape the teasing his little sister gave.

"Maybe my nose hairs are why I called you. I'm worried they're falling out too, take a look for me!" Lex tried to move the phone back under his nose, but Lena interrupted him.

"Lex stop! I know that's not why you called! And I have to tell you about my day!"

Lex moved the phone back and smiled at his sister. "Fine you go first. Then we talk about my nose"

Lena rolled her eyes, but her excitement pushed the words out of her mouth.

"finally talked to Kara today! She was so nice, and she taught me how to skateboard and we held hands and like, talked to each other! It was awesome Lex!"

"About time dude. I've heard you talk about this girl for like, years now. If you like her, I like her" Lex shuffled around on his end and appeared to lay down.

"I really like her Lex. She invited me to hang out tomorrow at the park with her." Lena's smile went ear to ear and made Lex feel light on the inside.

"Well sis, good luck. Remember, if you need the birds and the bees talk, let me know. I could make a PowerPoint and everything." Lex had his trademark shit eating grin on.

"Yeah no. definitely not. Fuck that." Lena cringed in on herself at the thought of her brother giving _that _talk.

Lex yelled out "Language!"

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Lena asked after recovering from Lex's offer, utterly ignoring his fake attempt at scolding her.

"What? I can't call my sister just cause?" Lex faked hurt at her question.

"Well no, I was just wondering you jerk" Lena frowned at the screen.

"Alright alright. I just called to let you know I'll be home for 4th of July. We could light fireworks and barbeque and I could wear that kiss the cook apron you hate and finally meet a nice girl who can ignore my hair loss" Lex pretended to swoon.

"Yes! To most of that, not the apron thing, that things disgusting. Is dad coming too?" Lena was hopeful. Lionel came home during breaks, but he didn't want to uproot Lena while she was in high school. This allowed little time with her dad who up until that point was always home.

Lex put on a sad face "Sorry sis. I don't know. You know how busy he is now. I'm sure he wants to be home"

Lena could help but snap back a little "Well wanting to be home and being home are two different things Lex"

The comment obviously hurt him, but none of them seemed to understand. Just because they say they want to be with her more isn't the same. Lex used to make her lunch for her, dad would pick her up from school and mom used to help her with homework. Now she does everything alone in a quiet house.

"Lena I'm sorry. Once I get the company off the ground with all the new projects we've started, I'll come home. That was the deal wasn't it?" Lena had turned her head and was playing with her hair. She nodded halfheartedly.

"It's just been a tough transition. Dads election, mom's promotion and me moving have all happened at once. We all have to learn to balance everything out. That's all." Lena was looking anywhere but her phone.

Lex tapped the screen a few times and made a show of shaking it around.

"Huh seems my phone isn't working. Its stuck on my dear sister ignoring me. Weird" Lena couldn't help the smile betraying the mood she wanted to portray.

"I hate you" she whispered

"I hate me too." Lex gave a thumbs up then continued to talk.

"I've gotta go sis. It's like 12 here and I've got an important baldies anonymous meeting to get to tomorrow. Hope it goes well with your girlfriend"

"You know it would look a lot better if you just sucked it up and shaved your head. I'll tell you all about it you dork. Bye" Lena ended the call and laid back down, her phone clenched tightly in her hand.

She quickly got ready and got in bed. As she drifted off, she could hear her mother come home. Lena closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as her bedroom door opened. Lena only peeked and could see her mom walk over and sit next to her on the bed.

Lillian put a stray hair behind Lena's ear, then leaned down and kissed her head. As she moved to the door and began to close it, she smiled.

"I know you're awake you sneaky. Good night, I love you" Lillian closed the door behind her, and Lena couldn't help but smile.

Lena dreamed of Kara and oddly enough of Lex finally letting her shave his head.


	2. What happened to dignity

_**Hello friends! i just want to say dont be afraid to like talk to me or anything. im really trying to be a friend, a nice person on the internet you know? dont be afraid to ask for help with a fic or just to talk about stuff we like like video games or something. until next time!**_

* * *

After a quick session, Kara and Lena sat together in the skate park. Lena was starting to get the hang of standing on the board without falling but still needed Kara to hold her up. But who was she to complain about that?

Lena still got to watch Kara just up close now which again, was a gift. Kara shifted around for a while. Hanging out with Kara, she learned lots of new things. Like her constant moving around.

She watched as Kara wiggled around for a little then pulled a type of marker from her pocket.

"What's that?" Lena asked

"A paint marker. Nia was telling me you can use these to customize your grip tape. Thought I'd give it a shot"

Kara looked at the marker, then to Lena, then back to the marker, and Lena again. After this back and forth that made Lena giggle, Kara beamed at her. She wasn't sure what was happening but if Kara was smiling, so would she.

"How about you decorate my board?" she asked

Lena was surprised at the offer.

"No, you do it Kara, you wouldn't want me to mess it up or something" Lena shook her head, but Kara shoved the marker to her anyway.

"Anything from you would be a real gift to me and the board. Give it a try"

She was sure Kara was an alien. There was no way someone on this planet could be this kind _and _good looking. Lena looked at the marker being offered to her and back to smile on Kara's face. She went back and forth in her mind for a second. It was a very quick second. She reached out and gently took the marker from Kara's outstretched hand.

"Well, if you're so excited, who am I to ruin your fun?" she said armed with her best smirk and raised eyebrow. Lena hadn't anticipated Kara's next reaction.

Kara looked down and it seemed that there was a blush on her tanned cheeks. She sputtered for a moment then quickly recovered, as if she didn't just run over a pebble on her board.

"Thanks" Kara's voice cracked so she coughed and continued. Lena couldn't help but notice the slip up and was pleasantly surprised she could render Kara incapable of proper speech for a second.

"Thanks. Just please, don't draw a dick. I mean it's you so I'm sure it would be a well-done dick but still, I don't really want to be known as Dick-Danvers or something so-"

Kara's rambling was cut off by Lena putting her hand on her arm. Kara just stared at the hand for a long time and Lena wasn't entirely sure she blinked the whole time it was there.

If she had x-ray vision, she swore she would've seen the cogs in Kara's brain stop working but credit where it was due, Kara recovered as soon as possible.

"Don't worry Kara, no penises. Promise" Lena smiled at her.

_I'm sure feeling confident today._

Lena was surprised just as much as Kara at everything she was doing but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Kara's mouth hung open and Lena could only just make out a "right" come from her as she handed the board over.

Lena took it and set it down in her lap. She tapped her cheek with the marker at look at Kara.

"Any requests?" she asked

Lena had always like doodling and drawing but was never confident sharing, so it was all hidden in her sketchbook under her bed. But Kara made her feel comfortable so she could show off just this once.

Kara came back from outer space and finally closed her mouth. She thought for a minute and snapped her fingers.

"How about the Supergirl S? The supers have always been my favorite heroes"

"Easy enough. I'll just look it up on my phone."

Lena pulled out her iPhone and googled the s-shape. She found it easily and Kara watched from beside her.

Lena didn't expect Kara to scoot closer. Lena began to sweat just a little bit. They hadn't that close before. Lena swore she could smell the cologne she was wearing.

"Old Spice" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Kara asked.

Lena aggressively shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing." she practically yelled causing Kara to almost fall over in surprise at the volume. When she pulled herself together, she once again leaned in close at Lena's side.

_Hold it together Lena._

Lena began to make progress on the grip tape. Kara only had a red marker, but it would be just fine.

After about 30 minutes, Lena picked up the board and held it in front of her. She looked at it sideways and turned the board at different angles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kara copying her in confusion.

"I don't know. It doesn't look right" Lena pouted.

"I'm sorry Kara. now you have to ride around with this" Lena's self-consciousness was peeking out, but Kara apparently wasn't having it because to Lena's surprise, she scoffed.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! It looks exactly like the picture! You are really good at that Lena" Kara took a deep breath and put her hand on Lena's.

"I'll have to ask you to decorate my grip tape every time I get a new board"

Lena could feel her face heat up. She started hanging out with Kara only recently and she was already in love. The smooth confidence from earlier was nowhere to be found, replaced with awkward Lena. She stared at Kara; her mouth wide open like a fly trap.

_I am up shit creek without a paddle_

Kara tilted her head at Lena.

_Trust your instincts!_

When Kara opened her mouth to ask Lena if she was okay, Lena began to nervous laugh, which took Kara off guard.

_Instincts bad._

It was Lena's turn to cough and get her shit together. She took a deep breath and flipped her hair.

"I mean, if you want me to but like don't feel obligated to compliment me to like make me feel better or something" Lena fixed her hair again and waited for Kara to say something.

Kara looked at her and softly smiled.

_Fuck _

"I'm not saying it to make you feel some type of way. I really do like it. And when I get a new board soon, it would be awesome if you do it again. If you want"

Lena felt like she just flew off the ground and into space. Kara was complimenting something she did. Not that she's never gotten a compliment but from Kara it felt amazingly genuine and warm. It was the same feeling as a Popsicle on a hot day or free Wi-Fi when your data runs out.

_Does that make sense? Whatever._

Lena adjusted her hair for the third time.

"Sure. sounds cool"

Kara leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Sweet"

Kara stood up and grabbed her board. She held it in front of her and smiled. She dropped it on the ground and stood on it. Before she pushed off, she looked down at Lena with that smile of hers.

"Don't mind me, just gonna see how many boardslides I can do"

She pushed off and Lena tilted her head in question as Kara pulled up to a rail.

_Boardslides? But those are her best trick_

Lena watched as Kara did boardslide after boardslide as aggressively as she could. It wasn't long until the board snapped, and Kara did something that surprised her.

She picked up the two halves and silently cheered, a big smile on her face. Kara walked back to where Lena was still sitting and set the pieces of her board on the floor.

"Want to go with me to the skate shop tomorrow? I get my allowance than and you could help me with my set up." Kara had on a face splitting smile.

Lena was sure she looked much the same.

"Sounds like a plan Danvers"


	3. Did it go away again?

Lena had spent most of the night texting Kara. Getting her phone number was a major development that she was so excited about, she forgot to tell Lex. They talked about all kinds of things like their favorite foods (Kara loves pot stickers and pop tarts) and their hobbies (Kara likes video games almost as much as skating).

Lena woke up on cloud nine but also incredibly tired. It wasn't until around 3 when Lena finally fell asleep. Her body for some reason was wired to wake up at nine so Lena went back to sleep. They had arranged to meet outside of Kara's favorite skate shop in the afternoon, so she had plenty of time.

Lena walked up to the shop and saw Kara standing with only her trucks in hand. When she spotted Lena, she excitedly waved.

There were a few shops in town but according to Kara, this was the only one that mattered. It was a small store and most people probably missed when they walked by. Lena stared at the sign above the door and tilted her head.

"DEO? That's an odd name for a shop" Lena said

Kara nodded her head and gestured to the shop's entrance like the girl from wheel of fortune.

"Decks for Everyone. Not sure where the name comes from but that's not as important as what's inside."

Kara began to walk inside and gestured for Lena to do the same.

"Come on, you've gotta meet everyone."

Lena quickly walked in behind her. She looked around and saw the shop's contents. Every wall was covered in boards from every brand. There was little walking space between the wall and the counter that was full of different skateboard parts like wheels and trucks and other things Lena couldn't point out yet.

Behind the counter was an old school tube television with of all things, a PlayStation 2 plugged into it. There was a game on pause that Lena only knew was a skateboarding game of some kind

_Of course._

Two teenagers stood in front of the tv and were arguing, a red head girl had the controller in her hand while the other girl hard her hands folded in front of her.

"Pro skater 4 is way better than THAW Alex. Let it go!" one said.

The redhead looked like her mouth would hit the floor

"How can you say that Maggie! Just the fact that thaw has Mindy makes it a better game by a long shot! Not to mention the BMX Shit!" Alex was waving her arms around wildly.

Maggie just shook her head and turned to look at Kara and Lena. She laughed.

"Back again so soon little Danvers? You got that board like 3 weeks ago!" Alex turned to the pair as well.

"Didn't Mom tell you to be careful? Her and Dad can't get you a new board every week Kar"

Lena watched the group go back and forth; all the while Kara held her hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa guys. I can't help it. It's the summer and I have all the free time in the world to skate. What did you expect?" the two older girls just shook their heads. Alex spoke next.

"What'll it be this time? Do you only need the deck and grip tape?" Kara nodded. Alex rolled her eyes.

"And you had that cool design on there I saw yesterday. Who did that? You don't have the patience for something like that"

Kara turned to Lena and smiled. All eyes were on her and Lena couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"It was Lena. Lena, this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie. Guys, this is my friend Lena." the girlfriends waved at Lena and smiled warmly at her. Alex then reached over the counter and smacked Kara in the back of the head

"Your friend did that sweet design for you and you fucked that board? Kara!" Kara rubbed the back of her head while she answered. Lena felt bad for a second, but Kara began to laugh which made her feel better.

"I know I know. I'll have to make it up to her" Kara straightened up and looked at Lena with that smile that made the butterflies in Lena's stomach dance.

"J'onns on his way. He was picking up some new decks. You might like one of those if you want to wait" Maggie leaned on the counter at the same time.

Kara's face lit up at the prospect of new boards and nodded her head so aggressively Lena was sure she had a headache.

After a few minutes of waiting, the owner of the shop walked in. He was an older man and walked in with a cart stacked with boxes. He smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hey Kara. New board again huh? Lucky for you, I've got some special stuff in here."

Kara started to hop in place with pure excitement. Lena almost joined in. Kara's emotions were contagious, and Lena figured that out fairly fast.

J'onn reached into the box and pulled out a deck. On the bottom read DEO in bright green letters. The rest of the board was just white.

"What! You have your own decks now! Sweet!" Kara grabbed the deck from J'onn's hand and looked at it with wide eyes. J'onn nodded his head.

"Yup. it's the first one so it's nothing fancy but maybe I can get some of you local kids to submit some new designs for me. Maybe they'd even get a job out of it" J'onn had his hands on his hips and watched Kara.

"Another thing too and it's a good thing I ran into you. How would you like to be DEO's first sponsored skater?"

Kara's head shot up and her face was blank at first.

"Me? You want me to skate for the shop?" Kara's eyes seemed to water, and Lena put her hand out and touched Kara's arm.

"You bet. And you won't have to buy anymore decks either." Kara's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she put her hand out

"You've got yourself a deal" the two shook hands. While J'onn walked to the back of the store to put everything away, Kara began to jump up and down. She grabbed Lena's hands and forced her to join. Kara wasn't saying anything, just squealing in happiness.

A few minutes went by and Kara finally calmed down. Both teens had a smile on their face. They looked at each other for a while and Lena thought she saw Maggie and Alex smirk at each other.

"Hey, you two, want to set that board up now?" Alex asked.

"Right. Let's set up my first DEO board huh?" Kara walked over and set the board down. She was obviously practiced because the board was done within a few minutes. Once it was all set up Kara picked it up and looked at it for a long time.

"Well it looks cool now but it's missing something." she turned to Lena and reached into her pocket to pull out the marker again. Lena let out a little laugh.

"What do you say Lena? Would you grace my board with your artistry once again?" the last part of the sentence was done in a terrible English accent and Lena laughed again and took the board and marker from Kara's hands. Lena mimicked Kara's accent with her answer

"Why yes miss Danvers, I would be delighted" the laughed as Lena set the board on the counter.

Lena could feel Kara's eyes on her as she turned away from her and she felt shy. She was silent but did her best to push past her anxieties and talk to Kara.

"What should I do this time?" she asked.

Kara just shrugged.

"I don't know. Just wing it I guess"

Alex reached under the counter and pulled out a box of paint markers.

"Yeah here. Just let loose Lena."

Lena looked down at the board for a long time.

"Does the DEO have like a logo or something?" she asked

"Yeah. it's like this" Maggie walked over to a stack of stickers and set it down next to the board. It was a green Penrose triangle with a white background.

Lena began to copy the triangle, which didn't take long. But she also wanted to do something different. She flipped the board around and decided to write Danvers on the side, but she decided to make the letters fit into something like a Bob Ross painting.

_God, I love Bob Ross_

Each letter was a part of a tree or a mountain and the logo was like the sun in the corner. She used different colors, hoping it would make the letters stand out more. She felt scrutinized with so many people watching.

When she was done, she could hear Kara behind her shoulder.

"Wow. it's almost like I have a pro deck. Kinda. That's hella cool`` Kara stared at it amazed. Lena could feel her breath at her ear and her fast started to get red. She was saved from embarrassment by Alex.

"Yeah. that is pretty sweet." Alex muttered staring at the board too. The two siblings drifted off to the side. Kara looked like a kid on Christmas, showing the board to her sister excitedly though unable to speak.

"So eloquent those Danvers." Maggie shook her head

"Hey maybe you could come up with a design for Kara's first board. Once these sell out J'onn will probably want another one. `` Maggie was talking to Lena while Kara continued to show the board off to Alex

"I don't know. I've never really shown my stuff in public before you know?" Lena played with her fingers.

"Ah don't worry. Your other stuff must be sick too if they all look like that. When J'onn starts his little contest, you should go for it" Maggie winked at her as if she knew something Lena didn't.

Kara must have finished showing her sister her board because Lena felt her hand on her shoulder. Lena turned her head and Kara was looking down at her with a huge, crooked smile. With her other hand, Kara gave her a thumbs up.

"Man, that board is awesome Lena. I really love you you know"

Lena sucked in a breath, but it didn't do much to help her. She started to breath fast and her heart sped up. What followed were the most elegant events of her life so far.

"You.. me..love...what?" she asked breathlessly. She could faintly see Kara nod her head, but Lena missed the words she said next. Lena did probably the smoothest thing she had ever and would ever do in her life.

She fainted on the spot.

_I thought that only happened on tv._

The three teenagers stood around in shock as Kara caught Lena. She wanted to panic but just turned to her sister and Maggie confused.

"I don't understand what just happened?" she said

Maggie laughed as she reached for her phone to call 911. As the operator answered, she shook her head the whole time. Alex rushed over to where they were on the floor and she too shook her head.

"I hate you." Alex said as flatly as possible. She was smiling a little though and Kara knew her sister.

"So, do I" she mumbled back

"I know you have a fuckin crush on her but come on. You can't go all willy nilly with the 'I love you's" Alex was tapping Lena's cheek and calling her name to wake her up.

Kara ran a hand through Lena's hair as they heard sirens start coming down the street.

"Oops" she said looking down at her friend. Lena's eyelids moved a little which made Kara feel better about everything happening right now.


	4. Just like some worn out trend?

"Thanks for bringing me to your house Kara. My Mom is gonna be stuck in the city for a while, but she said she would come get me." Lena had her face hidden in one of the couch cushions in the Danvers living room.

Once the ambulance came to get Lena, she was basically awake again. She called her mother who left work right away but traffic leaving National City right now was terrible so she would be stuck for a few hours. The Danvers offered to take her home so she wouldn't be on her own while she waited for her mother.

"Oh, you don't worry about that Lena honey. Your mother and I have been friends for years and Kara's friends are always welcome here." Kara's mother Eliza answered for her instead.

She was the one who had picked them up from the shop. The woman was kind and open and helped Lena feel not terrible about everything that had happened. She was a lot like Lillian but seemed less structured. Which Lena thought wasn't bad, just different.

Eliza was spontaneous trips to Baskin Robbins for some late-night ice cream while Lillian was a preplanned ice cream trip at a scheduled time and location.

The Luthor house was immaculate at all times and modern. The Danvers house on the other hand was lived in to say the least. Multiple dirty pairs of vans by the door, coats laid on the backs of chairs, and books and newspapers scattered around the coffee table.

Kara nodded along with her mother's words.

"Yeah Lena don't worry about it! And now we can keep each other company!" Kara smiled at her from her spot on the floor, her legs stretched out under the coffee table.

Kara's mother had made them lunch when they got there, and Kara was eating her second plate. Instead of moving the newspapers or books, Kara just set her plate right on top, a glass of Coke sitting on a copy of The Sorcerer's Stone.

_Instead of a coaster? whoa_

Kara's mom excused herself and went upstairs, leaving the two to themselves.

"Oh, but Kara you just got that new board all set up. I'm sorry I ruined today." Lena pushed her face deeper into the pillow. Kara reached up and put her hand on Lena's for a second. She pried her fingers from the pillow and held her hand while she talked. When Lena looked down at Kara, she wondered if they looked the same at that moment.

Kara's face was turning red as if touching Lena's hand would cause her to spontaneously combust. With, Lena hoped, excitement.

"You're here Lee. My day is already the best day of my life so far." Kara gave her a warm smile and Lena could feel the embarrassment melt away. And she was already in love with the nickname Kara bestowed upon her.

"Why are you so good to me Kara? I'm not like your other friends. I don't skate, I'm not cool. I'm just Lena"

Kara looked lost for words at the question. She awkwardly smiled and looked around at anything but Lena.

"Umm well…" She looked for the best response possible and took a deep breath in. She looked at Lena and smiled.

"Well I think just Lena is the coolest person I ever met. duh"

_I might just cry_

Lena was surprised at the response she got. Kara just had to like her like that too, right? With Kara, she felt so open and it seemed Kara felt the same way.

Kara turned to play with her food and spoke again.

"Lena, I think you should know that I have a-"

They were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell and both heads shot over to look at the door.

"You Mom?" Kara asked

_I hope not_

Eliza came down surprisingly fast from upstairs and opened the door.

"Hello Lillian. And Who are these two lovely ladies with you?" Eliza asked with a smile

"We're Lena's friends. Is it okay if we come in?" one voice asked.

"Well sure. If Lillian doesn't mind you talking with her for a little?" Eliza looked to who they assumed was Lillian.

"Sure. I'm sure she's okay and we can talk for a little Eliza. Let me just check in with her" Kara's mom moved out of the way of the door. In walked Lillian, looking only a little frantic, her purse clutched tightly in front of her. Behind her were Sam and Jess, looking like they were in full on frantic mode.

Lillian saw her and Kara on the floor and walked over. Lena stood up and her mother held her tightly in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart. Are you okay? What happened?" she held Lena's face in her hands

"Oh uh…You see." her cheeks were red, and Lillian raised an eyebrow but just moved to hold her again.

"Well as long as you're ok. And who would this be?" Lillian smiled at Kara.

"I'm Kara Danvers Mrs. Luthor. Me and Lena were hanging out together when she fainted."

Lillian smiled and put her hand out for Kara to shake.

"Oh yes. It's good to meet you dear. Eliza would talk about you all the time when she and I worked together at the university. It's good to meet you. Thank you for helping my Lena today. I'm glad she has friends like you"

Kara and Lena looked at each other and smiled.

"We're glad too you know Kara. We've heard a lot about you from Lena" Sam and Jess were peeking behind Lillian.

"These two called and asked if they could come along and who was I turn them down hm? I'll be talking with Eliza. Let me know when you're ready to go girls." Lillian walked off in the direction of the kitchen where Eliza was at the table. The two mothers hugged and talked happily in the kitchen.

This left the 4 teens to themselves. Sam and Jess watched Lillian walk into the kitchen. Their smiles quickly disappeared, and they turned to Kara. Their arms were crossed, and they had hard expressions on their face. Kara looked very nervous

"Listen up Danvers. You be careful with our Lena" Sam pointed her finger at Kara and Jess joined in next.

"Yeah! Or else" she put a finger on Kara's chest, who looked incredibly confused.

"Okay?" she answered

The pair both smiled once again and moved to hug Lena. After their quick group hug Sam and Jess backed up.

"Glad you're okay Lena. Me and Sam are gonna go to my house. Want to come?" Jess asked. Lena shook her head.

"No but thanks. After today my Mom will probably want me home so I'll just stay here."

Sam and Jess slowly backed out the living room and to the front door. Jess walked out first, and Sam held the door in her hands. She gave Kara the 'I'm watching you' sign and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Lena had her hands over her face and Kara turned to her.

"Uuh. It's cool you've got friends who would come to your defense like that. Winn cried the last time someone yelled at me at the skate park. That type of thing just isn't his...thing" Kara smiled at Lena and sat down on the couch. Lena followed her.

"Anyway, like I was saying before people interrupted. I like you Lena" Kara seemed to hold her breath in after the words came out

"I like you too Kara." Lena smiled, thinking that there was a but coming.

"No. I like you Lena. Like like you." Lena's eyes went wide as Kara attempted to continue.

"I have a crush on you and you don't have to like me back or something we would like stay friends or something but I just thought you should know becau-" Kara's ramble was interrupted by Lena wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and was doing her best to hold in the squeal that desperately wanted to come out.

_Fuck yes!_

"I've had a crush on you for years Kara. I never thought you'd like me too" Lena felt Kara's arms wrap around her tightly.

"What do you say to a date? Not today with you fainting and it being late and all but soon?" Kara asked cautiously, like there was a minefield beneath her feet.

"Hell yes" Lena answered.

The two broke apart and just sat together on the couch. There was a silence that followed but it wasn't awkward, they were just taking in the time together.

"So where are we going on our date?" Lena asked. Kara just shook her head

"Nope. it's a surprise." Kara smiled as Lena lightly hit her arm.

"Meanie." Lena whispered. She put her head on Kara's shoulder and saw Kara's neck turn a bright red.

"Yo-you want to play video games? Not for our date! I mean right now. If you want." Kara sputtered.

Lena looked over at the kitchen and saw Lillian get up and grab her purse. Lena sagged inside and out.

"I'd love to, but I think me, and my mom have to go. Tomorrow?"

Kara just nodded with a smile and stood up. She swayed awkwardly on her feet for a second.

"Would hugging you be okay right now?" she asked. Lena just opened her arms.

Kara moved in and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and held her close. Lena was only a few inches shorter than Kara and her head fit perfectly into her shoulder. Lena could smell Kara and her detergent. She took it all in for a second and pulled away.

_Don't be weird_

They just looked at each other until a cough interrupted them.

"Are you ready sweetheart? Where did Sam and Jess go?" she asked, looking around the living room for the missing teenagers.

"Yeah Mom. They left; I was just saying bye to Kara." Lena walked over to her mom who was now by the door with Eliza.

"Thank you for letting me stay here today Mrs. Danvers."

Eliza just waved her hand and smiled

"Call me Eliza Hun. And you are welcome anytime Lena." Eliza held the door in her hand as the pair walked out. Lena turned around and saw Kara in the door, waving goodbye. She finally noticed the blonde was wearing mismatched socks. The other girl's genuine personality warmed Lena's heart.

Lena waved back and got in the passenger seat of her mom's Tesla. She continued to wave as they pulled out and away from the modest Danvers house. Lena felt her mother giving her looks so she turned and saw Lillian had a smile on her face, still looking ahead at the road.

"That Kara girl is nice. And very pretty. Don't you think sweetie?" Lena's mom looked ready to laugh and Lena had her mouth open in surprise.

"Mom! Don't say that!" Lena put her head in her hands and leaned forward in her seat in an attempt to curl in a ball and hide from her mother's teasing.

"I'm just saying. She seems to think you're both of those things, to me at least" the last half of the sentence was given in a stage whisper and Lena wanted the leather seat to just swallow her up right then to escape from the massive embarrassment she felt.

"Moooom please" Lena groaned into her hands.

"Fine fine I'll stop. By the way, you should call your brother and Dad. You know how they get with you. Your father had to go to bed, but Lex won't stop calling me." Lillian turned onto their street and into the driveway. When they pulled into the garage, Lena got out and attempted to get into the house as quickly as possible.

_Hopefully her plugging in the car will be distraction enough._

She was stopped in her tracks momentarily as her mother called after her while her hand was on the door handle.

"Lena honey don't forget what I said. Call Lex when you get to your room! And call your Dad tomorrow!" She called after her daughter but only half of her sentence was heard. Lena was already well inside the house.

Lena booked it up the stairs and leaned against her door. She slid down to the ground and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"What a day" she said out loud to her empty room.

_I hung out with Kara, I fainted, Kara likes me, and Mom is the most embarrassing person in the world, next to Dad, of course._

The best part of the day was finally hitting her as she sat on the floor of her bedroom.

"I have a date with Kara. Like a date date." Lena stared at the wall across from her and smiled so hard she felt her cheeks start to hurt.

Lena pulled out her phone and called Lex, pressing the facetime button as usual and just wanting to talk as quickly as possible. Lex answered right away, and Lena was greeted by her brothers worried face, forehead crinkles and all.

"Lena? Mom texted me about what happened. Are you okay? Do I need to come home?'' his rapid-fire questioning was stopped when he realized Lena had a giant smile on.

"Lena? Leeny? Helloo? What happened?"

"I have a date with Kara!" she yelled, shaking her head around, her hair whipping in front of the camera.

"What? That's awesome but how did this happen and what does that have to do with fainting?" Lex was very obviously confused. Lena quickly recounted the story from the skate shop and fainting to Kara's house and even the ride home with mom.

"Wow. never heard of that happening before. Maybe in movies or something but like not in real life. And that sounds like Mom. `` Lex was laughing on the other side of the camera.

"Don't remind me about that, I thought I was going to combust from the humiliation!" Lena smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Well forget about that, you finally got a date with the girl I haven't heard you stop talking about for the past what, almost 4 years? That's growth" Lex did the hand gesture like in the meme Lena showed him not that long ago. She rolled her eyes.

"Why I show you memes, I don't know."

"I'm good at memes! You just don't appreciate my use of them!" Lex was pointing a finger at the screen, as if scolding her for teasing.

"Sure brother, sure." the sibling laughed together. Lena felt serious for a moment. They had been separated for months, Lex's new responsibilities and then moving was hard as it was but the two Luthor children were close. Even though he was a good amount older than her, they did everything together. Now she was stuck doing their usual routines by herself.

For example, Lena doubted he still kept up with their skin care routine. Was he still avoiding the cracks and lines on the pavement like they would when he walked her to school?

She thought the same thing of their Dad and his new fancy job. He wasn't there to wash dishes to old timey music, or to see who could put on their seatbelt the fastest. It was the little things that made Lena feel alone. And none of her family seemed to get it.

She still had her mom but so far, their time had been limited, Lillian on the brink of a breakthrough apparently.

"I miss you" she said quietly to her phone. Lex gave her a little smile.

"I miss you too squirt. Even if you make fun of literally everything about me. When I am such a cool brother too! `` Lex laughed at his own joke. Lena groaned.

"You're just like Dad sometimes"

Lex gasped and held the camera away for a second then brought it in super close.

"You take that back right now Lena Kieran Luthor!"

"Make me Alexander!" she laughed

"Oh, I'm telling Mom! MOM!" Lex yelled as loudly as he could into his phone and Lena was dying at her brother's antics.

"You goof!" she cried

"You love me anyway." Lex glanced at his watch. Looks like their time was just about up.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow Leeny. Tell me all about your not really date yet date!"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too" Lex ended the call and Lena's screen went black.

She went and changed and got ready for bed. When she laid down, Lena turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. She smiled.

_Best day ever._

As she drifted off to sleep, Lillian came in and kissed her head.

"Good luck sweetie. You're gonna need it"

Lena groaned into her pillow.


	5. Will I still defend emotions?

"Lena, breakfast!" Lillian called from the Luthor kitchen.

Blinking her eyes, Lena slowly began to wake up. She had her mouth open all night apparently because she had drool all over her mouth and onto the pillow. She frowned at the realization but shrugged it off, too tired to put a lot of care to it.

Lena walked to her bathroom, rubbing her eyes the whole way over. She stopped in front of the mirror and cringed at what she saw.

_Yikes_

Lena's hair was in all different directions, the drool still on her cheeks and her pajamas were all askew. She took a few minutes not to look like the troll from under the bridge and brushed her teeth. After a few minutes, she lazily walked downstairs.

When Lena walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her mother still there, and in her pajamas no less. It was already around 11. Lillian was usually long gone by now in order to beat the traffic. She was in front of the stove, the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. At the table was already a plate set up, eggs, bacon and toast, the essential morning foods

Lena went to the fridge to grab a carton of milk and a glass then sat at the table. Lillian was humming to a song playing softly on her phone, swaying as she cooked her breakfast. Her humming stopped when she heard the fridge door open and close. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Do you have to listen to 80s music when I'm around?" Lena asked

Her mom laughed and turned the radio up on her phone a little more.

"It's called the best decade for a reason" Lena just rolled her eyes and grabbed her fork.

"Well, Morning to you too sleepyhead, did you have a good night?" her mom asked.

Lena was already making progress on her breakfast and answered with her mouth full, completely illegible. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Swallow your food first darling." Lillian turned back to the food and scooped up the eggs with a spatula. She set it on a plate and went to sit with Lena at the table. Lena swallowed her food and continued.

"I slept fine. I talked to Lex before I went to bed like you asked. I think I calmed him down now" Lena ripped a piece of bacon with her fingers and put it in her mouth. Her mother smiled and dug into her own breakfast, mixing an avocado in with her scrambled eggs.

"Good. You know how protective he is of his baby sister!" Lillian talked in a baby voice and reached over to pinch Lena's cheek. Lena pulled away and groaned

"Mooom. I'm not a baby!" Lena aggressively cut into her eggs, as if that would prove to her mom, she wasn't a baby anymore.

"You sure are grumpy in the morning!" Lena huffed and folded her arms

"Honey, you'll always be my baby. I mean just like week you were crying for your mommy!"

"There was a spider in the bathroom. That is not the same thing"

Lillian shrugged and grabbed the carton of milk still on the table. She poured herself a glass and looked at Lena.

_It's like she is looking into my soul!_

"Well to me it is. You'll always need me, even when you don't think you do"

Lena was sure in the back of her mind that her mom was right, but she wasn't going to agree until she was at least 20 and realized living off ramen wasn't gonna work. She decided to just move on.

"How come you're here?" Lena must've sounded nonchalant because Lillian pouted at her.

"A mother can't hang out with her daughter every now and then?" Lena shook her head hard at her mother's obviously fake hurt.

"I just meant why you're not at work."

"It's Saturday sweetie. I don't work on the weekends, remember?" Lillian tapped Lena's nose, as if it would jog her memory.

"Speaking of, your father isn't working today, so you should call him." when Lena didn't move to grab her phone, Lillian lightly pushed her.

"Call your dad Lena. He misses you" Lillian had her head tilted in a pleading look.

"I'm sure he does" she said quietly Lillian must have caught something because she gave her a stern look. Lena grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"I'm going don't worry mom" Lena moved from the table and went to the living room. She pressed on her dad's number and hit facetime. It had only been a few days since Lena called her dad, but it felt longer. He had been really busy recently. There was a new bill his party was trying to pass, and it apparently required all his attention. This didn't leave much room for Lena to talk to her dad.

After a couple seconds, Lionel Luthor picked up the phone. He was an older man, having turned 52 a few months ago. He needed glasses and his hair was thinning, mostly grey now. Instead of the usual suits he wore during their calls, her dad was wearing a Michael Jackson shirt Lena and Lex got him a few years ago for Father's Day. He doesn't like that type of music, but how was a 9-year-old Lena supposed to know that? he wore it anyway and that made older Lena happier than if he did like Michael Jackson.

Once Lionel saw her on the screen, his face lit up immediately.

"Hey princess. I heard what happened yesterday. Are you alright? Do you need dad to come and save the day?" Lena wanted to be mad at her dad. He moved without them and it felt like he didn't care. But then Lena saw him or heard from him and he immediately proved her wrong. It was just hard to feel it when he wasn't there.

"Hi daddy. No, I don't think so. It was just a onetime thing. Super Dad can stay in Washington DC for now." Lena smiled at her dad, the dork.

"Well you know I would be there as soon as possible if something happens. Other than that, how are you my little beana?" Lionel rummaged around for a second and pulled a donut from off camera. Lena felt warm inside from her dad using his nickname for her. He's called her that for as long as she could remember and only, he did it. He must have said her name wrong once and that came out. Like he talked with his mouth full and loved it enough to use it for 15 years.

"How are you gonna eat a donut in front of me dad?" Lena cried. Lionel laughed and took another big bite.

"Sorry beana, your old man gets hungry too." Lena shook her head and answered his previous question.

"I made some new friends. I'm especially...close with one. Her names Kara"

Lionel raised his eyebrows at the pause she took, suddenly suspicious of just how close the two were but he let it go as he smiled at Lena and hit the camera with his hand.

"That's awesome sweetie! That was a high five just so you know." Lena laughed at her dad and his little eccentricities. Lena put her other hand up and hit the camera just like he did.

"Well maybe next time I come home you can introduce me to your new friends. If you like them, they must be awesome. Especially this Kara kid. I _really _want to meet them" Lionel wagged his eyebrows at her and winked.

_Oh gosh did he figure out I like her! Am I that obvious!_

_"Um_ yeah sure. I'm sure they'll love to meet you dad. Just try not to embarrass me too badly. I want them to still talk to me you know?"

"Oh, please Lena. They'll love me. Maybe I'll finally find someone who appreciates my jokes as much as your mom" that's when Lillian interrupted from the kitchen, where she was washing dishes.

"You're not as funny as you think Lionel!" she yelled

Lionel's mouth shot open and his whole face turned down into a frown.

"Honey! How can you say that? You said I was hilarious on our first date!"

"Take me to your mom," he whispered to Lena. She got up and walked back to the kitchen where Lillian was attempting to not laugh in her husband's face.

"Oh, baby I just said that because I really liked you. Your Boy George impression was just dreadful." Lena wasn't looking at her screen, but she could hear her dad gasp.

"You know that really hurts. Like a lot you know. And after 30 years you finally confess that you think I'm not funny. Ouch"

Lillian gestured for Lena to hand her the phone.

"You're funny. Just not as funny as you think." she turned the camera back to Lena.

"Right Lena?" she asked

Lena smiled and just nodded her head incredibly fast.

Lionel put a hand on his forehead and laid down on a couch.

"Oh my. My family has turned on me. How could this happen? Does Lex think the same?" Lena gave a barking laugh.

"As if. You and him are like clones. His jokes are almost as bad" Lena said in between her laughing. Lillian joined in as Lionel watched bewildered.

"Okay that's enough" Lionel's playful pleads went unanswered, the mother and daughter still laughing.

"Alright alright you've made your point." Lionel was pouting at the camera. The laughter was starting to die down.

"Guys come on" finally the laughter stopped, and the two women wiped their eyes, tears having built up in their laughing fit. When the two looked at the phone again, Lionel was smiling but his eyes were watering.

"Baby what's wrong?" at the mention of the nickname again, Lena faked throwing up, her mom waving for her to come closer.

"I just miss you guys is all. I wish I could be there to laugh with you guys and play board games like we used to and just be together. `` Lionel was wiping at his eyes

"It really is making me rethink running for reelection in a few years" this shocked Lillian and Lena. Her dad had only been in office for a few months but the toll on him to be missing so much time with his family was too much.

"Honey don't think about that just yet. Everything will be alright, you'll see." even though Lena wanted her dad home more than anything, she nodded along with her mom. She didn't add anything, just held onto her mother as the two adults continued to talk.

"I suppose you're right huh. We've been talking for a while now. I'm sure you two have stuff to get done. `` Lionel looked to Lena.

"We'll talk soon my little girl. I love you. And you too Lilly. Even if you think I'm not funny" he smiled at his little family.

"I love you too daddy." Lena answered. Lillian wrapped her arm around Lena and kissed the top of her head.

"I do too Lionel. Don't be too hurt, I'm sure other people think you're funny. I'll talk to you later" Lillian spoke last and waved, and Lena's dad waved back. Her mom hit end call and handed the phone back to her daughter.

"See? That was a nice call wasn't it?" Lena just nodded at her mom. Lillian looked like she wanted to talk more but Lena was interrupted by her phone dinging, a text popping up on her screen. She froze when she saw the name. Lena tapped on the message from Kara and read it.

_**Are you free? I was wondering if you'd rather I come over to your house so you wouldn't have to go anywhere. If you want. **_

"Oh shit" Lena whispered

"Lena! language!"


	6. What happened to honesty?

Kara and Lena sat together on the floor of Lena's bedroom. Before Kara arrived, Lena did a quick job of makeup and clothes that didn't have stains on them. She knew Kara was chill, but she didn't want to look _that_ chill.

Just like she said yesterday, they were going to play video games. Kara lugged a PlayStation and a few games over to Lena's house. Lena convinced her mom to let her take one of the smaller old TVs from the garage and set it up in her room. After a few minutes, Kara had it all set up and turned the console on. It was a whole process, she explained.

"I didn't take care of it well enough, so you have to hold down the disk thing till the game starts" Kara said to Lena, pressing down on top of the old PlayStation until the logo came up. She cheered when it did and reached into the bag she had brought with her. She pulled out a small hand weight and set it on top.

"Why did you do that?" Lena laughed, pointing at the hot pink weight sitting on the PlayStation.

"To keep it closed while we play, duh" Kara smirked and picked up a controller. Some credits began to play with loud punk music that Lena had never heard before. This only made Kara more excited, her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Some comic book style characters flew across the screen, the art style catching Lena's attention. Finally, the title came up.

"American wasteland? Sounds fun" Lena smiled at Kara, whose eyes weren't leaving the screen for anything. She quickly navigates the menu and went to start the "career mode"

"Oh, it is, trust me. It's the game that started it all for me." Kara started the game and attempted to hand the controller to Lena, who was reasonably reluctant.

"I've never really played video games before. You'll just laugh at how bad I am at it" Lena pushed the controller back to Kara, who only shoved it into her hands this time.

"Don't worry about that Lena. It's not about winning or something, it's about having fun" Lena, reassured by Kara, took the controller and held it awkwardly in her hands. She laughed and reached out to fix it.

Lena was certainly glad she agreed to play now. There were kind of sort of, not really holding hands now. Kara pulled her fingers and rearranged them. Lena took in the feeling of Kara's hands and was disappointed when they disappeared and pointed at the screen. The opening sequence was starting.

"You can't miss this, its essential Lena!" Kara cried, leaning forward in rapt attention, as though she hadn't seen it thousands of times.

After choosing a character and moving through the intro, Lena was completely and utterly lost as to what to do next. Kara, of course was ever helpful in showing the different combos and what buttons to push when. Lena internally realized that maybe video games were not her thing, but she would gladly partake if its Kara's.

Once they got into the rhythm of the game, it froze, her character stuck in a kickflip.

"Aw man. That Hella sucks." Kara crawled over and unplugged the poor console.

"What now?" Lena asked while setting down her controller.

"Well, I always took that as a sign that it's time for a break" Kara crawled back next to Lena and just looked at her. Lena took this as a chance to get to know Kara better.

"So, you said American wasteland was the start of skateboarding for you?" Lena asked, twirling her hair in between her fingers.

"Yeah. I used to spend a lot of time with my cousin and this was his PlayStation before. He gave it to me a couple years ago" Kara slumped a little, hugging her knees but still attempting to hold onto her smile.

Lena was confused at this. Kara loves this game but talking about it seemed to pull her from the sunny happy Kara, to a slightly duller one. Lena didn't have much time to think about the change when Kara perked back up. She wagged her eyebrows at Lena.

"So, got any inspiration from the game my dear artist Lena? Possibly more awesome boards" Kara batted her eyes like Lena had seen in old cartoons.

"I'm not really an artist. None of my stuff is nearly as good as the game anyway" Lena pointed at the now blank television. Kara pulled back and gasped then moved best ide Lena. Lena was insecure about most all her hobbies and knew she shouldn't be, but it's hard.

"Artist is a badge of honor Lena, accept it! And have you seen my new board? You made it look Hella awesome! Well I mean you had to of seen it you made it but still."

Kara smiled, leaning back against the bed and spreading her legs out. Lena had no answer to that. Not that she didn't have one, she was sure she did. It was just that having Kara there, knowing she has a crush on her too, and knowing the person she was, it stopped her in her tracks. She was everything Lena wasn't, and she loved it.

Lena decided that today was the day to make a real move. Well one that was a big step towards her. She moved her hand over to Kara's and put it on top, loosely holding it.

Kara turned her head and made eye contact with her. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds when Kara leaned in close.

"This is not our first date, just so you know." Kara told her matter of factly.

"Oh?" Lena knew it wasn't technically their first date, but down the line she would cherish it all the same.

"Yeah. I stayed up last night, made a whole game plan and everything. `` Kara looked pretty proud of herself and Lena knew she just couldn't wait till they would finally go.

"So, when are you taking me on this grand date?" she asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Years of Lex asking her to "negotiate" with their parents on matters such as a later bedtime and a dog coming in handy. Kara was surprised that she asked and searched for an answer.

"Um tomorrow? Or Monday, if you want. Its summer and I don't work, and I don't think you do so we could do it any day, any time. If that's alright with you?" Kara looked sheepishly at Lena, though her agreement to a date was never going to change.

"Tomorrow sounds nice to me. You?" Lena played with Kara's fingers, which proved distracting to the poor blonde who squealed out an 'awesome' as her answer.

Lena had never dated before. Everything was all new to her and kinda confusing. She was determined to get the hang of it, because she really liked Kara and didn't want anything to slip from her fingers. Kara cleared her throat and ran a hand through her ponytail.

"So tomorrow around 12? We could meet on park street, outside Noonan's. That sound cool?" Kara was unsure and you could hear it in her voice. Lena did her best to ease her nerves and rubbed her arm. In hindsight, that probably made things worse. Kara's face turned red and she used her other hand to pull at the collar of her shirt.

"12, tomorrow, Noonan's. Got it" Lena smiled. Kara smiled right back, even brighter than usual, if that was even possible.

"Nice. want to try playing again?" Kara gestured to the PlayStation still sitting on the floor.

"Sure. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this video gaming stuff. It's confusing." Lena grabbed the controller off the floor and crossed her legs.

"Ah, just wait till you play newer games. Don't get me started on the old assassin's creed controls" the reference confused Lena but she was sure after a few times playing games with Kara, she would have it down. Just like their relationship, hopefully.

There was a knock-on Lena's bedroom door. They both turned and saw Lillian, a plate of watermelon in hand.

"Look girls! It was on sale!" Kara seemed excited at the prospect of snacks, while Lena wished her mother would one day, not do _things_.

"I love sale food!" Kara yelled, grabbing a few pieces and giving Lillian a thumbs up. Lillian laughed and left the plate on the floor next to Lena. She moved over to the door.

"Have fun kids and remember this when people ask how cool Lena's mom is" Lillian walked out and pulled the door shut. Lena was just about ready to melt into a tiny Lena puddle of embarrassment when Kara turned, mouth fill and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Your moms awesome"


	7. I don't see it on the Top Ten

Check I don't see it on the Top Ten (the date and are now dating)

"Lena honey you look amazing, quit fussing" Lillian said, reading a newspaper with her reading glasses on. Lena sighed in front of the mirror by the front door of her house.

"I can't help it. It's my first date with Kara and I really want it to go well." she flipped her hair from one side to the other, something she's done multiple times while looking at her reflection. Lena could see her mom walk over to her in the mirror.

"Lena, she was the one who asked you. You've hung out a few times already and have not hated each other yet, that's a good sign" Lillian flipped Lena's hair from the left to the right.

"And your hair has always wanted to go on the right. Thought I should let you know" Lilian patted her cheek and walked back to her newspaper. Lena was going to say something to her mom, but the doorbell rang. Lena jumped and ran to the door. She gave herself one more look and opened it.

Kara must have been leaning on the door because when Lena pulled it open, Kara fell onto the floor in the entryway. Lena swore she heard a giggle from the living room but ignored it in favor of helping Kara off the floor.

Kara's glasses were askew and the flowers she was holding were a little squished, but Lena couldn't help but think it was all very adorable.

"I was- and then you open- this is not- oh boy." Kara ran a hand through her hair and took a second to gather herself. She looked at Lena with a crooked smile and put her hand out, wilted flowers in hand. Kara frowned.

"Sorry they got messed up. I'll buy you some new ones. `` Kara went to put the flowers in her back pocket but was stopped by Lena.

"No, it's ok. I appreciate the thought. No one's ever got me flowers." Lena took the flowers and set them down on a small table near the door.

"I'll put them in water when we get back. Wanna head out? `` Lena asked. Kara nodded and walked over to the door. She held the handle and gestured outside.

"After you miss"

"Why thank you good lady" Lena curtseyed and walked out, Kara closing the door behind them.

"So where are we going?" Lena asked

"I was thinking the movies. They're playing the Gallows 2 if you're into that sort of thing" Kara and Lena began to make their way down the street, leaving very little space between them.

"That is my kinda thing. It should be fun. Lex snuck me in to see the first movie when it came out." Lena bumped her hand lightly against Kara's, whose face was turning red.

"Then maybe we could get something to eat afterwards like Noonan's." Kara was looking straight ahead, her face looking like a traffic light.

"Good idea. I love Noonan's." Lena was leaning on Kara as they walked, and Kara looked like she might supernova any second with the deep red her face had turned. Kara reached for her collar and pulled.

"Same. Same…" Kara was breathing a little harder and Lena thought maybe she pushed it a little too far. Lena backed off a little, but Kara seemed to frown at that. She hid it well and pointed ahead.

"Well there's the theater. Race ya?" before Lena could give her an answer, she took off for the ticket counter.

"Hey no fair!" Lena ran after her, but with Kara's head start, there was no chance.

Lena arrived at the front of the theater out of breath, Kara breathing a little heavier than usual a few feet from her.

"That's...no... fair" Lena panted

"Why?" Kara tilted her head.

"You're in shape, and I am so not." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and pushed herself up

"Nah. I just cheated." Kara laughed, Lena lightly hitting her arm.

"So technically I win." Lena poked Kara's cheek and walked over to the window. Ignoring Kara's protests, she bought both of their tickets. Kara continued to protest as they bought their snacks and made their way to their seats.

"My dad's a senator Kara. We have more than enough for me to buy a few movie tickets. Trust me."

"Well my dad is a colonel. So, with that logic I will buy our lunch. No arguments." Kara grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

"Your dad's a colonel? Really?" Lena asked, taking a sip from her Slurpee.

"Yeah. in the Air Force. He's retiring in two weeks though." Kara grabbed more popcorn.

"Wow. that's cool." Lena finally ripped open her mms and handed the bag to Kara, who shrugged.

"I guess. He was gone a lot before so I'm just glad he's done now."

"Are you guys close?" Lena dared to ask, even though she had a feeling she was dipping into second date territory.

_We were friends first though so maybe we're a little farther ahead?_

"Not like my mom and Alex and me. He's missed a lot but maybe now that he's going to be here all the time we will be." they ran out of time to talk as the trailers began to play.

Since this was Kara's idea, Lena assumed she liked scary movies; she was _very_ wrong.

Calm sections made Kara jump, she gripped the arms of the chair with a death grip and at one point even covered her eyes. Lena took the initiative and grabbed Kara's hand, rubbing the white knuckles holding onto the armrests until Kara let go of them entirely. The rest of the movie was spent with Kara's hand in Lena's.

When the movie finally ended, Lena saw Kara let out a breath of relief and they both walked quickly out of the movies, still hand in hand.

The pair made their way inside Noonan's, Kara's favorite diner, with Lena talking quietly to Kara.

"I thought you liked scary movies?" Lena asked when they sat down to eat. The question made Kara go red again and she laughed.

"Well I'll be honest; I hate scary movies. But Alex said scary movies would cause maximum PDA so…" Kara looked nervously up at Lena, who just smiled and held her hand from across the table.

"Well she was right. Though maybe not with the roles she was thinking of." Lena dug into her French fries, the two still holding hands. They spent about an hour there eating and talking then packed up and began a slow walk back to Lena's house.

"I had a lot of fun, even if I spent most of our date with my eyes closed." Kara and Lena were hand in hand still and Lena thought that no matter what, this date was a win.

"I did too. Maybe we just stick with marvel movies, since those seem to be your favorite" Lena answered, their conversation at the diner in mind.

"I like other movies too. Just not action or horror." unlike the walk to the theater, Kara was looking right at Lena the whole way.

"The new spider man movie comes out soon. We could see that if you want. For our next date." Lena saw Kara's smile grow 3 sizes at that very moment.

"Next date? So, this will become a thing?" Kara asked, obviously trying to keep in her excitement.

"Yeah. if you ask me" Lena stopped in place, her house just ahead of them. She leaned in close and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. She wasn't sure what was coming over her today, like another person took her place. Her heart wasn't beating out of her chest, she didn't feel like she might throw up, nothing. In all honesty, Lena felt like she was flying. It was time to take a step in the direction she had dreamed of going for 3 years.

_I've got this!_

"It's already become a thing" she whispered into Kara's lips, the other girl leaning in as well. Their kiss was a little uncoordinated and kinda rough but hey it was her first time, give her a break. The kiss ended quickly, the couple (_couple? No? yes?) _keeping their eyes closed for a few seconds after they broke apart. Lena opened her eyes first and was greeted by a tiny smile on Kara's face.

"Nice" she heard her mumble. At the same time, Kara opened her eyes.

"So_, _when you say we're a 'thing' do you mean like really close friends or..." Kara was gesturing between them, looking unsure.

"Girlfriends wouldn't be a bad idea. If that's alright with you of course." Lena smiled up at Kara who was smiling right back.

"That sounds hella cool to me. Girlfriends it is then." Kara kissed Lena on the cheek and the pair continued up to Lena's house. She opened the door and looked back at Kara.

"I've had a crush on you for years Kara. And I hope you know you're everything I thought you would be" Lena kissed Kara quickly one more time and closed the door. She leaned against the door for a second then walked into the living room where her mom was now watching a movie. Lena walked over to tell her mother everything but stopped when she heard a noise from outside.

Lena walked over to the living room window and peeked through the curtains. Kara was jumping up and down and cheering on her front lawn. Lena giggled and that was when her mom walked over and peeked through the curtains as well.

"Hope she moves over in a second. The sprinklers are about to come on" before Lena could warn her, the sprinklers popped up from the ground and harshly sprayed Kara. Soaking wet, Kara ran back onto the sidewalk laughing and began to walk home. Lena immediately whipped out her phone and texted Kara.

_**Sorry **_

Lena walked up to her room and closed the door. She spotted the wilted flowers in a vase next to her bed.

All she could do was smile.


	8. I only see it in what has been

Lena sat with Sam and Jess at the Midvale skatepark. It had been a few days since Lena's date with Kara and Lena couldn't be happier. Kara was sweet and thoughtful, inviting Lena to hang out with her and her friends and trying to get to know Lena's was probably her favorite part. And it was good to know her friends liked Kara too.

Kara was currently helping Nia figure out a film part. Once Kara started skating for DEO, the rest of them were trying to up their game and get sponsored too. Lena watched from her spot on the bench to the side of the park, her chin resting on her palm. After this, they were all going to go to the arcade.

Lena watched Kara point to different sections of the park but stopped abruptly and turned around. She smiled at Lena and made a heart with her hands then turned her attention back to Nia. Unbeknown to Lena, Jess and Sam were watching her goofy smile.

"Girl, you've got it bad!" Sam laughed at her friend who sat up and pouted at her friends.

"what? Can you really blame me?" Lena pointd at her girlfriend _(holy shit, we're girlfriends!)_

"I mean look at her you guys. Not to mention how amazing she is" Lena went back to her goo-goo eye making at Kara. Sam and Jess just shook their heads at their friend and turned to watch the group of skaters. Winn and James were practicing some new tricks in another area of the park. Lena couldn't help but notice Jess's eyes keep drifting in their direction. She smiled much like the grinch.

"what about you Jess, got your eye on someone in particular?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her friend, who started to blush.

"yeah Jess. Would it happen to be a toymaker's son maybe? Or the burly jock type?" Sam and Lena leaned in close to their friend, hoping to squeeze the information out of her. Jess seemed unable to handle the pressure.

"what? Why would I like Winn? I mean he's cute and really nice and likes twenty-one pilots like I do but- "Jess cut her own rambling off and covered her mouth.

"hah! I knew it! You like Winn!" Sam pointed accusingly at jess, who was attempting to hide behind her hands. Lena put her arm around her.

"I'm sure if you asked him out, he would say yes." Lena encouraged. Jess just shook her head.

"I'm not sure he would get that I was asking him out if I did that." Jess deflated like an old balloon six months after your birthday.

"just tell him you like him and _then _ask him out. No confusion there." Jess decided to go on the offensive and switch from her love life to Sam's.

"well miss. Nosy pants, what about you?" Sam looked confused.

"what about me?"

"you're so invested in me and Lena. Who are you crushing on?" Jess nudged Sam in an attempt to find any teasing material to use on her. Sam just scoffed and waved her hand at the idea.

"As if. Why do I want to bother with hormonal teenage dating?" Lena and Jess's jaws dropped.

"what? How can you pester us about it when you don't even like dating?" Lena cried. Sam just shrugged.

"cause you guys want to date. So ill help you out. I don't want to, so help me out." Sam smiled at them and gestured her head to the skaters' direction. Lena looked over and Kara was walking with Nia, brainy, James and Winn to where they were sitting. Lena jumped up.

"so, are you guys finished?" Lena had her hands behind her back and leaned in close to Kara, who smiled and shook her head.

"almost. There's a cool spot by the arcade we thought would be perfect for Nia to skate, so we'll do that first" Kara put her arm around Lena's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"so, we can head out now?" James asked. Kara nodded and the group made their way to the spot they were talking about. Kara and Lena were just casually walking behind everyone.

"you seem different you know" Kara looked over at Lena and kissed her cheek.

"different how?" she asked, scared that Kara didn't like whatever changes she noticed.

"more confident, I guess. You fainted at the shop but made the first move on our date" Kara looked over to Lena who was looking distressed. Kara quickly attempted to fix it.

"not- not that it's a bad thing! I just mean I'm happy you feel comfortable enough around me to not you know, faint or anything" Lena stopped in her tracks and thought for a minute.

_I have changed huh. I'm way more confident then I was, and I didn't even notice it._

Lena looked at a nervous Kara, who had taken a step back to give her some space and grabbed her hand.

"I guess I feel like I can take on the world with you" Lena kissed Kara this time, who followed dreamily behind her as they walked away.

With a few minutes of walking, Nia and brainy were already filming at an old loading dock behind an abandoned building. Across the street, Lena could see the arcade.

"Oh, looks like they're almost done." Kara stated. She watched closely as Lena pushed off from the loading dock and did a cool trick Lena didn't know and landed in front of Brainy. He followed her as she continued a line through the small parking lot and stopped at the other side. Brainy gave them a thumbs up and the two walked back.

"we can leave friends. I am ready to play the donkey king now" Brainy lead the way as they all grabbed their stuff and went across the street. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind.

"you ready to get murked in Need for Speed?" she whispered

"oh, Kara! I don't want to make you cry though!" Lena wiggled out from Kara's embrace and walked in with the rest of the group, Kara's laughter filling the small arcade.


	9. Cause I still defend devotion

Kara was running down the street, a confused Lena being dragged along with her by their joined hands.

"Kara what's the hurry? We go to the DEO all the time!" Lena questioned, wondering why in the world Kara was in such a rush to get to the skate shop.

_I know she likes that place a lot but jeez._

"its important Lena! J'onn got in my own deck!" Kara turned a corner and stopped. Lena bumped into her back and looked over her shoulder. She was met with a sight alright.

There were dozens of kids lining up outside the small store, a few already coming out with new decks in hand. Kara pulled Lena over to the entrance and walked into the overwhelmed store. Maggie, Alex and J'onn were behind the counter ringing up skaters for the new hottest board in town apparently. Lena saw Nia and the others at the back of the store.

"what's going on here guys?" Lena asked. Lena looked to her girlfriend, who was making the face she recognized as the one she made when she was trying not to smile.

"you're a hit Lena, Kara. Everyone loves the deck" Nia replied, her feet dangling from her spot on a box. This answered little, only making Lena more confused.

"I get why Kara would be popular but why me?" Lena got no verbal answer, Winn simply held up a flyer that read 'winner of the DEO Artist search'. On the flyer was a picture of a deck with the design Lena did on Kara's grip tape not too long ago. Only this time is was the graphic on the bottom. Lena took the flyer from Winn and read it over and over. Then she looked up at Kara, who had a toothy grin pointed right at her.

"you entered me into the contest, didn't you?" Kara just nodded her head and put her arm around Lena's shoulders, which Kara has taken on as their general form of PDA.

"I just wanted to show you that how awesome you are. Now everyone knows it, and I hope this" Kara pointed at the still large line to get into the store.

"proves it to _you" _Kara planted a kiss on the side of her head and Lena felt like crying. A few seconds later, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, but it wasn't there long as Kara wiped it off with her thumb

"I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I should've asked you first" Kara whispered to her. Lena shook her head and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"no, I'm not mad. You just do so much to show how much you care about me and its one of the things I love about you" Lena heard Kara suck in a quick breath and freeze, Lena realizing what she said far too late. Kara held Lena tightly in her arms and put her head down on her shoulder.

"I just wish you could see yourself like I do" Kara answered back. Their moment was interrupted as Lena saw J'onn walk over to him. The store had finally emptied out and the employees briefly locked the doors and took a breather.

"your designs a hit Lena. I'm going to have to turn to you for designs more often." J'onn handed her an envelope. She took it gingerly and he put his hand out. She shook it and he smiled down at her.

"you've got talent kid. There'll be more where that came from next time you have an idea. And there will be a few more people to design for" J'onn gestured to the skaters sitting down. They all stood up when they heard that.

"are you saying what I think you're saying!" Winn asked excitedly, he was standing behind Nia and James, holding onto both of their shoulders. The group waited anxiously to find out what he was implying, hope in their eyes. J'onn nodded.

"yup. As of now you three are members of the DEO. And Brainy" J'onn gestured over to the boy sitting behind the counter with Alex and Maggie playing video games.

"will be the team videographer. DEO is on the rise now kids. And I'm glad its with you guys." J'onn patted Kara on the shoulder and walked back to the counter. Lena took the opportunity to open the envelope. Her jaw dropped when she looked inside. It was $500 in cash. Lena had never had this much money at one time. She pulled out her phone and called her mom. She picked up right away.

"hey mom. You think you can pick me up? I'm at the DEO skate shop." Lena told her mom. She didn't want to walk around with so much money. Lillian agreed and they hung up. Lena looked to her friends.

"ill see you guys later. I'm gonna go with my mom real quick." She turned to Kara.

"talk to you later?" she asked. Kara nodded.

"well actually. While you're here, do you want to come to my house tomorrow around 1? My dad comes home tomorrow, and he's been wanting to meet you" Kara looked sheepish, as if meeting her dad was too far a step for them.

"sure. I'd love to." Lena kissed Kara's cheek and took a second to talk to Maggie and Alex, Brainy too immersed in the screen to have a conversation.

"you guys knew she entered my name but didn't think to tell me?" Lena joked, not annoyed by the surprise in the slightest of course. Alex and Maggie shrugged at the same time.

"thought it would be more fun if you didn't know" Maggie answered, her eyes back on the tv where Brainy was doing tricks off a T-Rex head of all things. Alex was doing her best to not also lose her attention to the game happening behind her.

"yeah. Why ruin the surprise." Alex leaned on the glass counter and smirked at her.

"good job on the design Luthor. All these sales are gonna help my paycheck a little" she whispered, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Lena laughed at the older Danvers sister's statement. Since meeting Kara, Alex went from stone-faced cool older sister, to a slightly older and nearly as dorky Kara. They hung out for a few minutes till a car horn pulled her attention.

"see you guys around!" she told them, seeing her mom wave to her from the street.

"later little Luthor!" she heard Alex call out behind her, Maggie yelling 'Ditto!' after her girlfriend. The rest of the group waved at her, giving their own goodbyes. Kara blew a kiss her way and Lena made sure to blow one back.

Lillian waved at her daughter as she walked over and opened the door.

"hey honey. I thought you were hanging out with your friends?" she asked concerned.

"I was but turns out I won a contest" Lena opened the envelope for her mother to see, whose eyes bulged for second.

"woo, that's a lot of money Lena. Maybe it's time I start charging you!" Lillian laughed at her own joke as they turned on another street to get to the bank.

"why are you and dad like this" Lena sighed, resting her head on the window. Lena sat like that for a few minutes but realized something was off.

"hey why have you been home so much recently? Did something happen?" Lena looked to her mom, who reached over and held her hand.

"I realized I hadn't gotten to spend much time with you recently. I let my boss know I would be taking on less work." Lena was surprised at her mom's answer. She thought maybe her boss was being mean to her mom or maybe Lillian secretly hated her job. The fact she wanted to hang out with Lena more made her feel important.

"you can do that?" Lena wasn't entirely sure how jobs worked since she hadn't had one yet, but she was pretty sure they didn't go like _that_.

"when you've worked there as long as I have you can."

"but aren't you going to be behind?" Lena couldn't help but feel that the mother-daughter bubble they've been in would have to pop eventually.

"saving the world can wait." Lillian stopped in front of the bank and turned the car off.

"what do you think about getting some ice cream after this? I've been craving some green tea ice cream the last few days." The two women got out the car and over to the ATM.

_Guess I'm not the only one changing._


	10. Am I alone?

Lena walked over to the Danvers house the next day. She decided on dressing church Sunday nice. She wanted Mr. Danvers to like her and was hoping that the clothes would show him she was a good choice for Kara. She was directly in front of their house when she heard shouting.

Lena got closer and listened. She was surprised to find it was Kara's voice doing all the yelling, borderline screaming in the Danvers' living room. She could just make out what was being said.

"listen to him please Kara. I know you're angry with me but don't take it out on them" she heard one voice say, one she didn't recognize.

"Kara please, calm down" she heard another man's voice plead, she could also hear something get thrown and break. Lena couldn't help but flinch. Kara yelled back at the man.

"no, you don't get to tell me to calm down! You can't just show up suddenly and expect me to listen to your every word!" she heard her throw something else and a woman could be heard crying inside the house. Lena was too scared to go in and try to help. She was rooted to the spot.

She heard footsteps and saw someone rip open the door. Kara's face was red and had tears pouring down like rain. She turned her head and threw one more verbal dagger.

"you're not even my real parents!"

That one made Lena flinch. And a little confused if it was true.

she slammed the door and ran off down the street, not even bothering to grab her shoes. Lena had her hand over her mouth to keep in the cries that wanted to come out. She saw Eliza run out, her face looking much the same as Kara's, just the added effect of smeared makeup. A man in a military uniform grabbed Eliza's hand and attempted to soothe her pain.

A man Lena had never seen before squeezed between them and walked out onto the front lawn. He looked down the street both ways and sank to his knees when he didn't see Kara.

"oh, Lena I'm so sorry you had to see all that" Lena looked up from the man on the floor and saw Eliza walk over to hug her.

"what happened?" she shakily asked. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes, but Eliza held her face in her hands and wiped them off just like Kara would.

"Kara isn't happy with us right now. Its best you ask her." The military man, who Lena finally realized must be Kara's dad when she saw the nametag on his uniform, walked over and put an arm around Eliza.

"do you think you could talk to her?" Eliza asked in a small voice.

"yeah but where did she go?" Lena asked, getting herself together to find her girlfriend.

"when this has happened before, she usually goes to the creek down the road. You'll be able to see her from the sidewalk" Eliza pointed down the way Kara had run to. Lena just nodded and began walking.

_When it happened before? What?_

Behind her, Lena heard Eliza talk to the man on the ground.

"come on Clark. All we can do is wait"

_That's Clark! Kara's cousin that she doesn't like to talk about!_

"but Jeremiah, I messed up. I gotta try something" Clark sounded devastated, but Jeremiah just helped him up and back into the house.

Lena took off in a run down the street and just like Eliza said, Kara was sitting on a rock, her feet in the water. She had her head in her hands and Lena could hear sobbing.

Lena walked slowly over to Kara, who didn't seem to acknowledge she was even there. Her sobbing continued and Lena felt her heart break. She hadn't seen Kara cry before, let alone look so broken.

As Lena got closer, she put her hand out. Her fingers were just inches from Kara's neck and still the blonde made no move to get away. Lena finally just lightly touched her and still nothing from Kara. She just started to cry harder It seemed.

Lena thought to hell with it and got down next to Kara. The dress she was wearing got wet and her shoes muddy, but they were just things, not nearly on the same level of importance as Kara.

She wrapped her arms around Kara, who slowly let her guard down and fell into Lena's arms. She put her head on Lena's shoulder. Her tears soaked into Lena's dress, but it didn't matter. Kara was hurt and Lena would be damned if she didn't go to her side.

They stayed like that for a long time. Kara's crying began to slow down till finally she was silent and holding onto Lena's dress for dear life. Lena rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to the girl. Lena was taken off guard when Kara began to talk.

"if you wanna break up I understand. No one should have to suffer with my crap" Kara mumbled into Lena's shoulder. Lena held Kara's head tightly.

"no way. You won't get rid of me that easy. I'm here for you." She answered back, playing with the hair at the back of Kara's neck. They sat in silence for a while again till Kara was finally ready to talk.

"one day when I was 5, my parents dropped me off at Clark's apartment in metropolis. It was their anniversary and they decided to go to Europe. They never came back to get me. I didn't know yet but their plane to Krypton crashed. so, I stayed with Clark" Lena ran her hand through Kara's hair as a sign of encouragement.

"Every day, I waited for my parents to come home and every day they didn't. I lived with him for about a year, but I didn't fit into his picture. He was a young college student and I was an orphan" Kara tightened her hold on Lena.

"he talked to some people and I ended up meeting the Danvers. They wanted to adopt me, and Clark let them. My only family didn't want me" Kara began to cry again.

"why didn't he want me Lena!" Kara yelled, burying her face into Lena's hair.

"oh baby. I'm sure that's not the case. Maybe he just wanted more for you then he had at the time." Kara didn't answer, just continued crying in Lena's arms.

"I'm adopted too. I don't know if my mom would've kept me or not." Kara didn't say anything, just took in the new information.

"if she was able to or not. But the Luthors took me in, loved me and took care of me. They're my family. the Danvers love you, regardless of how you came to them" Lena kept the tears away as best as she could. Her own biological mother was not a topic she liked to touch. She searched for anything she could say to Kara to soothe the pain.

"if Clark is here, trying to fix the hurt he left you with, then something must have changed." Kara had still not spoken; her face was still red, but she was no longer crying which was a good step. Lena decided to take another approach.

"I know you're hurting Kara. Has this happened before?" Kara nodded.

"you really need to talk to your parents Kar. They can help" she whispered into her ear, the blonde seeming to take in her words. Lena was never present for the other times Kara let her anger take over and lash out at her family. But she was happy to lend a hand for, hopefully, the last time this happens.

"Okay." Was all Kara said. Lena felt hopeful. Hopeful that Kara wouldn't be hurting for much longer. That they'd talk it out and everyone would be ok. They stayed there at the creek for a few more minutes.

"can we head back now? I think I'm ready" Kara looked up for the first time and Lena smiled. She stood up and pulled Kara along with her. They walked back to the Danvers house and Lena opened the door. Everyone was sitting in the living room, even Alex who must've heard what happened from her parents. When they walked in, everyone's heads turned, and they all called out for Kara at the same time. Eliza was the first to reach her daughter.

She just held Kara in her arms for a minute then pulled back and held Kara's face in her hands.

"please never do that again Kara. We love you" Eliza pulled her back in for a hug. The rest of the family moved in and formed a group hug. Lena was going to leave but Alex pulled her back and into the group hug.

"thanks, little Luthor" she heard Alex whisper.


	11. Don't wanna rest

**C **Don't wanna rest (Lionel has a heart attack)

"so, Lena, what are we doing for 4th of July?" Kara asked her as she was giving Lena another skating lesson. She didn't need Kara to hold her anymore sadly, but it was satisfying to finally have riding down.

The 4th of July was a big event in their little town, once home to a big military base. With the holiday almost a week away, everyone was moving fast to get ready. Lena hadn't put much thought into the holiday recently, only realizing it was on the way when the town put out the American flags on light poles and store fronts.

"we could go to that block party on my street. The city lets them do fireworks and they'll have tons of food." Lena smiled at her girlfriend, who was watching her from the floor. The others were playing S.K.A.T.E on the stair set next to them. Lena could see Jess and Winn talking quietly to one another away from the game.

Lena could help but smile at that. And Sam of all people had really gotten the hang of skating and was practicing ollies next to them. Everything felt like it was really coming together.

Lena decided to skate over to where Sam was sweating profusely from trying to ollie. She was getting a little off the ground but not too much.

"want me to get Kara? She can ollie pretty high." Lena pointed over her shoulder. Sam shook her head.

"nah. I've got this. And hey look at you. Aren't falling over anymore I see" Sam pointed at Lena's feet and gave her a thumbs up.

"what can I say, Kara's a great teacher." Kara must've heard them cause she heard her yell out 'you're welcome!'.

"I hope you know you guys make me sick. Like, you give me diabetes" Sam made a grossed-out face and went back to practicing. Lena took this as her cue to go back to Kara. She was laid out spread eagle in the near empty park. Lena got off the board and crouched above.

"hey cutie. Come here often?" she jokingly asked Kara. Kara had her eyes closed but she knew she heard her when she smiled.

"yeah. My super ultra-cool girlfriend and I come here all the time. You should meet her" Kara joked. She sat up and opened her eyes. She got in close and pulled Lena into her lap.

"I'm sure she thinks you're the super ultra-cool one." Lena laughed and was going to lean in to kiss her when she heard someone shout her name. she stood up and looked around. Kara stood up next to her confused.

"Lena! Lena where are you!" a frantic voice echoed out over the skate park. She looked around for the voice and was surprised to see her mom running across the park outside the skate area. She had never seen her mother look so scared.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong?" Lena's voice came out in a scared tone. Her mother never panicked like that, the ever confident woman never wavering. It made her begin to panic. Her mother ran through the gate of the skatepark and wrapped Lena up in a tight hold.

"you didn't answer your phone." she whispered tearily.

"I had it on silent. Mom what's happening?" Lena felt like crying simply cause her mother was scaring her. Kara stood bewildered to her left.

"its your father. He's had a heart attack"

It was the record scratch moment. When the world felt like it had stopped spinning. She felt her mother trying to comfort her, felt Kara grab onto her. All Lena could do was cry. Her legs gave out and she let it out. Her other friends rushed over and tried to help bit she largely ignored them. Her mother held her close and combed her fingers through her hair.

"he was going to surprise you with Lex today. When they landed at the airport is when it happened. He's at national city general. We have to go sweetheart." Lillian did her best to pick her up with some help from Kara and they went to Lillian's car.

Kara caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"let me know what's going on. Ill be here" she whispered and then closed the door. Lena was still in shock and just sat, sniffling as her mother drove off in the direction of the city.


	12. I don't wanna breathe

Lena realized Lex was calling but didn't have the strength to open it. He called Lillian instead and It went over the car speakers.

"_**mom? They're examining him now. Just wanted to let you know. Hope you get here soon. Love you. Bye" **_he hung up and the pair road in mostly silence. Lena's phone was ringing like crazy, but she just couldn't answer it. Not yet.

Lena just had one thought taking over her mind.

_Please not Dad_

By the time they got to the city, the sun was going down. Their day took a definite nose dive.

Lena could see the hospital mom was talking about. They stopped to park outside and the two walked quickly inside. Her mom went to talk to the receptionist when Lena spotted her brother pacing in the waiting room of the ER.

"Lex!" Lena cried, running to her brother. He held her as she cried and when she looked up at his face, she noticed he had been crying too.

"hey leeny. Its gonna be ok. I just know it" he smiled and bopped her nose. He couldn't hide the tear running down the side of his face. She just buried her face in his shirt again. Lena felt another pair of arms wrap around the both of them. Lillian finished talking with the receptionist and was attempting to remain calm.

"we should find out what's going on soon they said. Just have to wait." Lillian held her children tight then made her way over to a chair to sit down. Lex watched her sit then turned to look at Lena.

"want to play chopsticks? I've been dying for a rematch" he tried to smile but it wasn't like his usual know it all smirk. Lena didn't mention this though and nodded. The siblings sat down and played. They played different games while they waited for news of their dad. From thumb wrestling to rock paper scissors. An hour after they got there, a man walked over and asked for Lillian Luthor.

"that would be me. Is my husband ok?" she asked in her best calm voice.

"yes, but his oxygen was cut off for a short time. To help the healing process we've put him in a medically induced coma. He should be awake within the next few days with few complications." The man looked up from his clipboard.

"would you like to see him? He's in the ICU now but we will move him within a day or so" Lillian nodded, and they all followed the doctor further into the hospital. they walked a ways before finally getting to the room Lionel had to himself. He was hooked up to a ton of different machines and looked like he was simply taking a nap. Lena half expected him to sit up and say 'gotcha!' but it didn't happen.

Lillian rushed to sit next to him and held his hand. Lex put his hand on Lena's shoulder.

"don't worry. You heard the man. He should be up in the next few days. He'll be up making dad jokes in no time." Lex let her go and went to sit next to their mom. Lena looked around the room and spotted a notebook with the name of the hospital on the front. It was the kind with no lines inside and Lena took the opportunity to let everything out.

She drew everything that came to mind. Ideas just flowed out, elaborate designs she didn't know were hiding in the back of her mind. Then her mind went to her friends and the future decks she would want them to have and went to work. Anything was better then sitting here, wallowing in her sadness over her dad. Everyone got their own deck, even brainy.

By the time she was done, visiting hours were over. Lillian could stay and Lex and she went to find a hotel for the night. Lex did his best to ask her questions, to talk about anything other than dad.

"so how are you and Kara? Is she everything you hoped for?" he asked as he parked their car outside a Hilton in downtown National City.

"we're good. She's amazing. And cute. She was with me when mom told me about dad." Lena usually would've talked about Kara extensively, but she just didn't have it in her to talk that way.

"have you called her? I'm sure she's worried about you" Lex had already paid for the room that they were now standing in front of. When Lena didn't say anything, he continued while opening the door.

"it might help you both feel better to talk" he told her while setting down the bags he and dad had brought with them. He flopped on one of the beds face down.

"we could go get you and mom some clothes tomorrow. Might be awhile till we can go home. I wouldn't feel right leaving the city with dad like he is" Lex grabbed the rooms tv remote and flipped through the channels on offer, stopping on animal planet.

"come on Lena. We could watch that game warden show you like" Lena sat on the bed next to her brother but wasn't paying attention to the tv. Instead she took out her phone and called Kara. She saw a ton of notifications on her lock screen but ignored it for the moment. It rang for a few seconds but was connected quickly.

"_**Lena? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" **_Lena could tell Kara was worried and did her best to calm her down.

"yeah, everything is ok. My dad is gonna be fine they just have him in a coma for now. I should be home a few days after he wakes up" Lena's voice was flat. It was a sign she was doing her best to avoid her emotions now.

"_**I'm glad everything is gonna be fine. I really…care about you. I hope everything works out." **_Lena felt Lex watching her but ignored it till they weren't on the phone anymore.

"I know you do. I really care about you too." The line was silent for a few long seconds when Kara broke the quiet.

"_**well if you need someone to talk to, an ear to listen, just let me know." **_

"thank you, Kara. Really. Ill talk to you soon. Bye"

"_**bye"**_

Lena hung up and stared at her phone. She had messages from everyone, including Brainy who simply texted 'hope you are well". Once her dad woke up, she wouldn't feel so doom and gloom. For now, she just curled up next to her brother and closed her eyes.


	13. When I wanna hear about life

It was early morning In National City. Lionel had already been in a coma for 3 days and the doctors said he should wake up any minute now. Lex and Lena were asleep at their hotel when Lex's phone started to ring. He sleepily grabbed it from the charger on the bedside table.

"hello? Mom?" his voice was gravely from sleep but after about a minute, he hopped up from the bed, throwing the blankets off.

"we're on our way. Love you, bye" Lena could kinda hear him as he walked over to her bed and shook her.

"dad started to wake up. Come on. Just come like that." Lex just grabbed his shoes and keys and waited for her to get up. Lena just put on her shoes and the two were off for the hospital.

When the two walked into Lionel's hospital room, they were greeted by their dad smiling at them, beckoning for them to sit with him. The two Luthor children ran over and hugged their dad, who looked much the same as he usually did, if a little pale.

"well if it isn't my two favorite children. Your mother and I were just talking about you guys. She was telling about everything I missed." Lionel ruffled Lena's hair and patted the top of Lex's bald head.

"happy you're okay enough to make fun of my baldness dad. And you only have two kids so we have to be your favorites." Lionel smiled at his son and turned to Lena, who was trying not to laugh in her poor brothers face.

"how do you know I don't really like your cousins huh? And you little beana. I've heard you have your very first girlfriend." Lionel put on a fake stern look; Lena knew he was only being playful.

"Daaad! Don't be embarrassing please" Lena hid in her fathers' shoulder. She heard his deep laugh and felt him patting her back. Lena was truly glad to have her dad back, pushing away the fact he will eventually have to go back to work.

"well I've heard she's amazing so ill just have to meet her now. Anyone Lena cares about must be special." Lionel squeezed the two siblings tight then loosened up and cleared his throat.

"why don't we watch the rockhounds game? I heard they've been playing well the last few weeks. Id love to see another world series." He smiled while Lillian grabbed the remote and changed the channel. They watched the game through the 7th inning when Lionel dropped a metaphorical bomb.

"I'm going to resign when I get out of here"

Lena swore she could hear a pin drop.


	14. Don't wanna hear a spokesman

two days later Lionel was released from the hospital. the Luthor family stood behind him in front of the hospital, cameras and reporters on all sides. He was going to announce his resignation in mere minutes.

This was something dad had hoped for years to achieve. To be a senator, for the people by the people. He was giving it all up and Lena couldn't help but feel happy. Her dad was coming home. Things would be like they used to. At least it would be close to it since Lex wasn't done with his work in Metropolis yet but still.

Lex poked Lena in the ribs and pointed to their dad, who was beginning his speech. He went on to say a few thank yous and what not but then he turned around to his family behind him.

He smiled and winked and revealed the real reason for the press conference. The reporters erupted into questions. Lionel only giving them one answer.

"I am no longer fit to serve the people of California. Thank you for your support. Now if you would please excuse my family and I." the Luthor's walked over to Lillian's car and began the journey back to Midvale. The reporters tried to follow for a little but gave up fast.

"that was easy enough. Turn up the radio babe. Its time to celebrate" Lionel looked into the back seat and smiled at his children.

"how bout a sing along like when you were kids. Whoever can figure out the words to a random song wins the round!" Lillian changed the stations periodically as everyone raced to sing the words to the song first. They hadn't all been in the same car in a while, but it didn't matter. After about 20 minutes of their game, Lena won.

"ah no fair. We played mostly modern stations, of course she knows them" Lex crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, Lena doing the exact same.

"ah well. We'll get her next time son" Lionel looked out the window and watched as they passed forest and the occasional crops.

The ride was spent mostly in silence after that, Lex and Lionel deciding to take a nap. Lena took the time to take out her phone and saw a text from Kara.

_**I saw you on tv. Want to hang out tomorrow?**_

Lena smiled down at her phone and typed out a short reply. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking at her.

Looking up, Lena was face to face with her dad, who was looking at her from the side of his seat, smiling.

"would that happen to be Kara you were smiling at?" Lena blushed, feeling embarrassed about her dad inquiring about her girlfriend. She nodded and set her phone down.

"We're glad you're dating now you know. Other parents stop their kids and when they get older, they get into relationships that are no good, but they would never know that" Lena was surprised by her parents more and more every day. Lionel _wants _her to date? Other people's parents jump through hoops in order to keep their kids from dating, and here he was saying 'go ahead, its good!'.

"I know, your mom and I must be crazy but If you're gonna date in the future, we want you to go in feeling confident, not unsure." Lionel turned back to the front of the car and Lena could see her mom nodding along with him.

"its true Lena. Besides, when teens want to do something, they're going to figure out how to so its best we just help you instead of fight you." Lena couldn't believe anything she was hearing but knew in that moment truly how lucky she was to have them.

"now as fun as this conversation is, could we play eye spy or something? All this travel is melting my brain" Lex said while he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm driving so I go first. Red!" Lillian yelled but pointed at the thing she was looking at.

"that's not how you play this game at all mom. Wow" Lex looked around outside and smirked.

"I'm going to destroy you guys; I hope you know" Lena turned in her seat and looked out the window.

The last few days had been a hurricane of crazy for the Luthor family. Though Lena had a feeling things were looking up for them. All that needed to happen was for Lex to move back home and it would all be normal again. At least close to normal.

Another 20 minutes later and the Luthor family was back home together for the first time in months. Lionel stood to the side with Lillian as the two children grabbed their things from the trunk. The group made their way inside the house finally.

"feels good to be home" Lex sighed and sat down on one of the living room couches. He put his feet on the coffee table and Lena just waited for Lillian's reaction. It came swiftly as Lillian sped across the living room and smacked Lex's legs.

"Alexander Luthor, how many times do I have to tell you!" she had her hands on her hips and was frowning at the oldest Luthor child.

"feet of the table. I know. Just thought this time was a special occasion" Lex put his feet down and leaned back into the couch. Lionel walked over and sat next to him.

"some things never change huh?" he groaned and put his hands behind his head.

"you guys wanna play a board game?" Lex got up from the couch and rummaged in the coat closet. An obvious attempt to escape being scolded by mom but a much-needed distraction

Lena watched from her spot, still near the front door. Everything was falling into place and it made her feel warm inside. The real world could fuck itself today.


	15. I don't wanna test

Lena sat on Kara's bed while her girlfriend set up a game on her PS4. Its been a few days since her and her family came back to Midvale and things had felt a little odd between her and Kara.

Kara was usually the talkative one, always asking questions and laughing, even if no one else was. The last few days had been spent with Lena poking and prodding her till she answered a question or actually engaged in conversation. This was one of those times it seemed.

"are you going to go easy on me this time? You know I'm not as good at call of duty as you" Lena tried to be lighthearted, hoping the attempt at flattery would liven her girlfriend up. It did not, Kara simply shrugging and handing a controller to her.

Lena couldn't hide the frown but decided to jump into the game headfirst, maybe then Kara would tell her what was bugging her. Because of course, you can't just ask someone what's wrong.

_Can you? Should I? _

The pair began to play but a few minutes in, Kara stopped just to look at her. Lena felt like she was being scrutinized and tried her best to ignore it. Kara turned her body to her, setting the controller down.

"do you think we'll last?" Kara asked her as if she absolutely knew the answer. Lena was shocked, at a complete loss for words. How do you answer that? Maybe? Yes? They can't know what will happen, but everyone hopes to never break up at first right?

"well I hope so." Lena put down her own controller and turned to Kara. She avoided eye contact, electing to play with a loose string from Kara's comforter.

"that's not much of an answer" Kara huffed, snatching up her controller and beginning to play the game again. Lena sat there staring, utterly confused at how their day was going. Really, she was confused at how the past couple of days have gone for them. She reached over and took the controller from Kara.

"but its true. Maybe one of us will die or have to move. Maybe." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and rubbed the back of it.

"but we're here now together. Why ruin it with what ifs?" Lena smiled at the blonde but wasn't greeted back by one. Instead, Kara ripped her hand from Lena's grasp and paused the game.

"do you even have any confidence in us?" Kara asked, standing up from the bed. Lena had had it though with Kara's behavior.

"what is your problem Kara? You've been off for days, and now this?" Lena stood up and looked into Kara's eyes.

"what is wrong?" she asked, hoping upon hope that this would not undo them, simply be their first fight and that would be that.

"I don't know!" Kara yelled, Lena taking a step back. She thought after their talk a few weeks ago, Kara wouldn't be like this. Maybe if anything, it was made worse. Lena knew she didn't mean any of this, that something larger was going on and it was best she just leave for now.

"you know what Kara, you're not in the right headspace right now." Lena moved to walk out the door but stopped, holding the door frame and not daring to look back.

"call me when you've figured out what's really wrong. And ill be there, just like I said." Lena walked out the door, a red-faced Kara right behind her.

"go ahead, leave like everybody else Lena! I should've known it would fall apart anyway!" Kara cried from her doorway but didn't follow and Lena was grateful. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. Once it started though, it just snowballed. And there was not stopping it for now.

After her dad got better and everyone was home, everything was supposed to be fine. Now Kara was angry for some reason and Lena couldn't help but feel like the universe was making sure that not everything was going well at once. Something always had to happen.

Lena ran over to the front door of the Danvers house and pulled her shoes on, forcing the tears that wanted to fall to stay inside where no one could see them.

She ripped open the door and of course was met with Alex and Eliza coming back home for the day. They must have been able to tell something was off, because both of their faces had concern written all over them.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Alex walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Lena couldn't hold it in anymore and cried. Alex looked unsure of what to do for her and simply hugged her.

"did Kara do something?" Eliza asked in one of the most concerned tones Lena had ever heard. She nodded.

"she had been off for the last few days and I thought maybe it would just go away but today she blew up at me, saying things I know she wouldn't usually." Lena stuttered through her explanation, her face red and blotchy from her crying.

"ill talk to her. Alex, can you please take Lena home?" Eliza ran inside the house and shut the door behind her. The older Danvers sister held her for a few minutes and Lena hadn't even realized they had started walking.

"I'm sorry Kara isn't feeling well right now. She's been through a lot. She hasn't dealt with everything before and now that she is, its all coming up to the surface" Alex was attempting to calm her down and it certainly wasn't working.

Lena wasn't so much scared of what had happened with Kara. She was just hurt that Kara picked her to attack this time.

"it started because she asked if we would last and I said I hope so instead of yes." Lena sobbed out her story.

"then she said that she knew I would leave like everybody else." Lena cried into the girl's shoulder, who was lightly patting her back.

"we'll talk to her, don't worry. But I think its best you guys keep separate for a few days." Lena didn't want to not talk to Kara but knew it was probably best to keep a distance.

"just until she's calmed down. Give us time to take her to her therapist again and see what's up." Lena looked up as they now stood in front of her house.

"everything will work out, I'm sure of it" Alex took her hand and knocked on the door. They could hear some muffled shuffling and a 'coming!'. Lex opened it and looked down, confused and already very worried. He knelt and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Lena, what happened?" he asked frantically. Alex took the chance to explain, allowing Lena to let out her sadness on her brother's shirt. Alex took that as her cue to leave and left the brother and sister on their own.

"oh Lena. Its okay. Let it out." Lex pulled her inside and closed the front door. He carried her up to her room and continued comforting her.

"I'm sorry that happened between you two. Just give it time alright?" Lex held her for a few more minutes then stood up.

"how bout I make us something to eat and we watch a movie? Just the two of us?" Lena curled up and set her head on her knees. She shrugged at his question.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Ill be back tiny" he patted her head and walked down to the kitchen, leaving Lena to her thoughts.

_Why did our first fight have to be so bad? _She asked herself. She knew that there was a lot going on in Kara's life she didn't know about but that didn't give her the right to talk to her like that. No one had the right.

Until she apologized, Lena would do her best to not think of Kara. Once she got that apology, they could be together again. While she waited, it wouldn't hurt to hang out with Lex.

After a few hours of movies and tv bingeing, Lena laid in her bed and mulled over her time with Kara. She knew that smiling girl was in there, it was just going to be work to get her back. Lena's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. Grabbing it from her bedside table, she looked at a simple text from Kara.

_**I'm sorry. Tty soon.**_

Lena knew she wanted Kara back, they just needed to work through some things first.


	16. I want to believe

_**Hello friends! this is the final chapter of american wasteland! hope you enjoyed it like i did! thank you for reading and until we meet again! **_

"Beana! Come on! Its time to set up for the BBQ!" Lionel yelled from the front door, carrying a cooler full of water and soda. Today was Independence Day and all of Midvale was outside and enjoying the festivities.

Lena and her family went to the parade earlier in the day, Lena not being able to help the fact she saw Jeremiah Danvers waving from a float of veterans, his family directly across from her. Kara, luckily, was paying more attention to her dad then the other parade goers.

Now Lena's street was getting ready for the biggest block party in town.

This year her family oversaw drinks and Lena was dreading grabbing one of the other coolers. Trying to convince Lex to grab hers proved pointless.

Lena trudged over to their garage and walked to the last cooler. Lucky for her it had wheels and she walked off easily. On the sidewalk, her family was sitting under a canopy, the coolers spread out in front of them.

People were already swarming their little street, finding something to do till the fireworks. Some of her neighbors were pulling out different party games and children were playing with water guns on the closed off road. Lena watched as one boy from down the street rode up on a skateboard.

Lena had done pretty good at avoiding thinking of her girlfriend for the past few days. She had heard from Alex that they had made a lot of progress with her already. That made her happy and certainly kept Sam and Jess from marching to Kara's house, out for blood.

Speaking of, most of her and Kara's friends were supposed to be attending.

The block party was what they had all planned to do together for the 4th and as far as she knew, that was still the plan. Lena decided on texting her friends to see if they were still coming.

Lena was ready to press send when she heard her name. when she scanned the street, she spotted everyone, including a certain blonde and her family.

Kara was smiling awkwardly at her, as if she was scared Lena would send her away. When everyone got to her, Kara stood at the back of the group, afraid to say her hello.

"this looks like it should be a good party this year huh?" Winn asked, reaching into his pocket to grab a pair of red white and blue sunglasses. James looked at him and shook his head, not seeing the irony in judging him when he was wearing an Uncle Sam hat.

"I have never been to this party before. I am excited to find out why it is special" Brainy walked up to Lena and shook her hand. He then went in one of the coolers and grabbed a sprite.

"get comfortable Lena's friends! Once it gets dark, the show will hit the road!" Lionel waved at everyone, beckoning them to sit under the canopy with them. Jeremiah and Eliza walked over and shook her parent's hands. someone tapped her shoulder.

Lena was face to face with Kara's distant cousin, Clark. He waved, his face screaming 'I am uncomfortable'.

"hi. We met a few weeks ago. I'm Clark" he put out his hand and Lena took it for a brief second and let go.

"Lena. I've heard of you from Kara." Lena tried to hide the fact she was unhappy with him but realized she was not doing a good job when the man winced.

"I was afraid of that." He said mostly to himself. He continued.

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad Kara has someone like you in her life. Rao knows I haven't been the cousin I should have been." Clark smiled kindly at her. Lena almost forgot how he let Kara feel abandoned. Almost.

"thank you, Lena Luthor, you're the person I wish I could be" Clark patted her shoulder and walked away, waltzing over to the other adults. Lena took a moment to look around at the people present. Nia and Brainy now had hot dogs, Brainy's mouth covered in ketchup. Winn was talking to Jess, his hand in hers.

_How did I miss that?_

Sam, Alex, and James were talking to Lex, the four of them having hit it off it seemed. There was really one person missing.

Lena spotted Kara sitting on the curb, away from the group and watching the other people on the block enjoy themselves. Lena took the opportunity to talk things out, hopefully get back to how things were or close to it.

Lena quietly sat down next to Kara; whose head whipped around too see who would possibly be sitting with her. When she realized who it was, she looked down at her hands in something Lena could only guess to be shame.

They sat like that in their own little world for a few minutes, neither daring to make the first move. The street was alive now, full of people getting a perfect spot for the show soon.

Lena watched as Kara fidgeted, her leg moving up and down. Even now Lena couldn't help but notice the cute things she had come to love about Kara in the little over a month since they had met.

"I'm so sorry Lena." Kara looked up at her, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"you didn't deserve to be treated like that. I understand if you want me to stay away from you, for us to break up" a lone tear slid down Kara's face, falling off her chin and into the pavement. Lena put her hand on Kara's knee.

"that's all I wanted to hear. I accept your apology." Lena fixed a stray hair dangling in front of the blonde's eye.

"we can't just magically jump back to exactly where we were, but I love you so I'm willingly to wait" Kara looked like a fish out of water. Maybe saying those special three words was a big step but Lena didn't want to keep it inside forever.

"I love you too" Kara's voice was small, but it didn't change the impact it had on them. Lena thought maybe that a kiss would be a little much now, electing to move in for a hug instead.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and set her head on her shoulder. Lena could feel her breath, feel her nose just barely touching her neck. Kara pulled away and Lena was bummed at the loss, but it went away when Kara smiled.

"I'm happy we aren't done." Lena pulled in Kara's head and left a brief kiss on her cheek.

"me too" she stood up and made Kara follow. They went over to where everyone was sitting and immediately had Lionel and Lillian's attention. The couple walked over to them.

"you must be Kara. I've heard so much about you I almost feel like I know you" Lionel smiled down and looked at the two of them, then down at their joined hands. he looked knowingly at Lillian who playfully smacked his arm.

"glad you two figured that out. Now, you might wanna find a spot, fireworks should start soon" Lillian interjected. Lionel patted Kara's shoulder and walked off, looping his arm around his wife. Lex waved them down from a blanket spread out on their lawn. He stood up when they got close.

"here, for you and your friends. Kara why don't you sit. I'm just gonna talk to Lena for a sec" Kara nodded and sat, waiting for everyone else.

"happy to see you two together." Lex flicked her nose. Lena rubbed the spot and pouted at her brother.

"was that all you wanted to do?" she whined. Lex folded his arms.

"no. just thought I would tell you that I got a call from my secretary. They've found someone to head up the branch in metropolis." He raised an eyebrow

"know what that means?" he didn't get a definite answer but by Lena's cry of 'yes!' and pulling him in for a hug, she knew what it meant.

"so, you're staying?"

"you bet. Hope mom hasn't turned my room into a lab or something" Lex looked over and saw the now packed blanket. He tipped his head in their direction.

"why don't you go with your friends now? Ill be here" he let her go and pushed her in the direction of the others and she ran and sat next to Kara. She was just in time as the lights went out and a firework went up in the sky. It lit up in bright red and blue and fizzled, another soon taking its place.

Lena looked around. Her family and Kara's were a few feet away, eyes locked on the sky. The parents were holding onto each other, enjoying another 4th together.

She looked over her group of friends. Jess had her head on Winn's shoulder. Nia and Brainy had their fingers barely interlocked, as if they weren't sure if they should or shouldn't. Another firework and Lena saw Sam and James looking up, their mouths open. Another time Lena would have laughed.

Everyone was enjoying a night out, with people they care about, without a care in the world. Lena's eyes finally drifted to Kara beside her.

She was staring up at the flashing of the fireworks, a wide grin on her face. She was oblivious to the fact that Lena was watching her, taking in the look on her face, savoring the moment that they would never get back. Kara came out of her trance and looked at Lena.

If it was possible, her grin got bigger. She put her arm around Lena's shoulder as always and pulled her in. The fireworks were amazing, but she just couldn't tear her eyes from the girl next to her. She watched as the light from the show danced in Kara's eyes.

Lena set her head back on Kara's shoulder and watched as a red and blue flag flashed across the night sky.

Who knows what would happen after today, but Lena knew that it didn't matter. Tonight, they were together, Kara was here, and she was _perfect._


End file.
